


Two Broken Halves Can Be A Whole

by Chaos_Angel666



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: 19th century & 21st century, 2004 & 25th Anniversary, And she drinks, And uses drugs (not a junkie though), Angst, F/M, Has a lot of sex too, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, My OC swears a lot, No Mary Sue here making poof and Erik's nice and sane, Psycho Erik, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, She's also Pansexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Angel666/pseuds/Chaos_Angel666
Summary: 1950 a small part of France decided to go back to its roots and live in the late 19th century to escape the growing world economy and with that technology itself.As Graduates of England visit the Opera Populaire the Phantom is everything but pleased at the foul-mouthed young adults. Carlotta's abrupt leave forces the Managers to spontaneously pick a new Leading Lady which turns out to be in need of much more training than the Opera-staff alone can handle and so The Phantom himself is forced to teach the woman. Little does he know what this means for himself. 
Erik x OC
If you're expecting a Mary-Sue to magically bring Erik out of his misery and get him perfectly sane, you're wrong here.





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This plays in the years 2016 ''and'' 1870.
> 
>  
> 
> I like Gerard Butler as well as Ramin Karimloo the most but I guess you can imagine him as whoever the hell you want. Except the original Leroux one maybe cause that could be a little complicated *shrugs*

With a frown Madam Giry sinks into her chair, the envelope still in her hands. Inside are 7.000 Francs, as usual. Each month when the Phantom recieves his payment, he gives half of the money to Madam Giry. But lately she noticed that something is changing. He is withdrawing himself more and more, even from her. Normally when they handled the money they used to chat, even if it was not for long. It was mostly about the Opera, about the coreography of the dancers and the singers. Matters about the choir the Opera Ghost personally 'discussed' with Monsieur Reyer. The Maestro is in this Opera for as long as she can remember, he knows of the Phantom's strict but professional way to handle the Opera and barely makes a fuss when he recieves new instructions. Not even if they go against what the managers or the script says.

Other times they would talk about light themes. Books she brought him or about one of his new projects. Their conversations never lasted long due his obvious discomfort to be away from his layer for too long, but at least they happened. But now he barely stays long enough for her to finish telling him about important matters. She does not need to ask him what the reason for this is. She knows. Or at least she has an idea. You cannot expect somebody that lives isolated from the world and other people for as long as he has to be perfectly social. To be sane. The darkness and the lonelieness are driving him madder with each passing day. They pull him deeper and deeper into his mania. She does not even want to imagine what his mind must be looking like. Not that she really could. Madam Giry considered many times about bringing him away from here. Maybe into the New World. He could find work there, a place to live. Maybe he would be accepted there. She is not asking for much, she just wishes for him to have a life in peace. A life where people do not fear his appearance and don't treat him like a monster. Perhaps it is already too much to ask for that. Perhaps he will live beneathe the Opera for the rest of his life and eventually go so mad that he will not see another way for his pain to end but to end his life. Is that not how most geniuses find their end? By their own hand. Would it not even be for the best that way?

She shudders at that thought. Is he having the exact same thoughts? Will the reign of the Phantom of the Opera soon end for he is not there any longer? She made preparations for her death, but his never really occurred to her. Should anything happen to her in near future, Meg will receive a letter. A letter that will tell the secret her mother is hiding for such a long time now. It will also ask Meg to make sure he is still alive once in a while, to buy his grocieries and anything else he is in need of. It is a lot to ask of her young daughter but she feels responsible for the man. With her death there would be no one left that knows him, no one that would try to care for him. There would be nothing that keeps him from drowning in his horrid mind. Now, at the age of 42, she cannot help but fear for the man's future life. Meg could at least keep on living in the Opera or start a life of her own, she is young, beautiful and smart. But he would be left without anything.

With a sigh she puts the money away safely and rises from her chair. She has not much time left, their guests will arrive any moment. As Maîtresse of the Ballet and 'right hand' of Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André she is always present at important events. Greeting such special guests is part of these occurrences. Even though she has little faith that they will stay for as long as they planned too. After all The Phantom is everything but friendly with guests in his Opera…

* * *

 

There is no denying the fact that this 'world' is as impressive as they were told. The 7 graduates almost instantly shifted their attention from their phones to the area around them as soon as boat approached the docs. At their way to the Opera they tried to convince Mister Williams of taking a look at the town 'real quick' before going to their destination. But the 43 year old male knows them better than that. As soon as he allows them to take a look around 'real quick' he will need hours until they're all back in his sight. These kids make it hard for him to remember that they're legal adults and done with school now. At least they finally managed to shut their mouths now that they are inside the Opera and the two Managers are introducing themselves. The class is lead to the stage then where they meet the assemblage of the Opera. The two leading singers Carlotta Guidicelli and Ubaldo Piangi, the Maestro of the Orchestra Monsieur Reyer and the Maîtresse of the Ballet Madam Antoinette Giry. The graduates introduce themselves briefly before the performers go back to their reharsals.

Not long into Signora Guidicelli's first line there's a sudden loud rustling coming from above and only moments later the curtain comes down. The people on the stage scream as everyone tries to jump out of the way. Mister Williams barely manages to pull one of his students aside in time before the curtain crashes to the ground and burries La Carlotta underneath it. The Diva cries out a high-pitched scream but she doesn't seem hurt. She just looks really angry. Nathan glances up into the darkness above the stage where the curtain should have been secured. There's nothing there that hints on what caused the incident. The Managers yell for a certain Buquet. The called man soon appears and announces his innocence. Mister Williams soon hears hushed whispers around him, like they know who is responsible for this. Nathan can pick up the words 'Ghost' and 'Phantom' a few times. Before he has the chance to really think about all of this, Carlotta is helped to her feet and begins to yell at the Managers who try their best to apologize and calm the raging woman.

'' For the past 5 years theze thingz do 'appen! And did you stop them from happenin'? No! '' When Mister Williams looks around he finds most people shaking their heads with a sigh. Madam Giry seems almost annoyed, just like Monsieur Reyer. How often does this certain situation happen?

'' If you don't stop this thing from 'appening, this thing does not 'appen! Andiamo! '' The other graduates watch with amused expressions how the leading Lady and her assemblage leave very dramatically. Carlotta is soon out of sight but her loud complains still run through the Opera for a while until it lastly fades. Mister Firmin groans,

'' A full house André! We shall have to refund a full house! '' Mister Williams shakes his head and steps closer to the two clearly distressed men,

'' If it helps, we have a lot of great singers in our class. Perhaps one of them could do as a replacement for your Diva? '' Suddenly the Maestro turns to snap at Nathan,

'' There is no replacement for La Carlotta! Especially not some untrained girl without any stage experience! '' While he seems to dismiss the thought the moment he turns his back to the teacher again, the two Managers exchange a thoughtful glance,

'' We could cancel tonight's performance, the next one would be next weekend. That should be enough time to train one of the young women. '' The smaller man, Monsieur André offers. His partner nods,

'' Or, if that happens, for La Carlotta to return. ''

'' Messieurs, you cannot be serious. '' Monsieur Reyer abruptly asks, obviously very displeased by the made decision. André and Firmin shrug him off and turn their attention to the young women of Mister William's former class.

* * *

 

The 'casting' happens quickly. One after the other they get the music sheets and attempt to sing the song 'Think of Me' out of the Play Hannibal.

'' Mister Williams.. We do appreaciate the trouble you put yourself through to make this casting. There are indeed a lot of young women in your class with beautiful voices but…'' Firmin begins, visibly disappointed by the outcome. André sighs,

'' Sadly none of them is capable of singing Opera. '' Mister Williams' eyes narrow slightly as he looks around, eying each student closely,

'' That wasn't everyone- '' He breaks off and slaps his palm against his forehead before glaring at the 5 people where actually 7 should be,

'' Where is Kat? '' The five graduates exchange mischievous glances with each other. Before any of them has the chance to answer their teacher, Monsieur André narrows his eyes in confuse,

'' 'Kat'? '' The two managers look at each other. Mister Williams sighs, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture,

'' One of our students. She's… she likes running off. -Okay guys, show of hands, who saw how she disappeared? '' He breaks off to glance at Jessie,

'' Jessie? '' His messy, dirty-blond hair falls into his eyes as he grins, green eyes staring back at the dark blue ones of his teacher. Slowly he rises his hand. It doesn't take long before the other 4 graduates raise their hands too, each of them grinning with both guilt and slyness. The two managers exchange another glance, barely capable to bite back the grin. The grin turns into a quiet chuckle as the young adults try to defend themselves,

'' She was really quick Mister Williams! '' Fiona, a young woman with blond, curly hair and light blue eyes says. Josh nods next to her, his short, brown hair barely moving on his head. His arm on Fiona tightens its grip a little,

'' Kat's all sneaky. She's like a Ninja, yo! We couldn't stop her! ''

'' I thought she'd be gone sooner. '' Andrea admits with a giggle. Emily smirks,

'' Yeah me too. ''

'' If it helps, Holly went after her. '' Jessie says with a shrug of his shoulders. Only moments later a loud screech runs through the Opera. Everyone except the class yelps or jumps.

'' OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! '' Every person on the stage watches how 2 women enter the room, coming from behind the stage. Monsieur André and Firmin bite back a grin as they realize why one of the women walks this bent over. The other woman, Holly, has a tight grip on her neck while obviously digging her fingers into Kat's muscles. Squirming and protesting loudly Kat trippels after her. As soon as they're back with the other students, Holly pushes her into the middle of the small crowd, a threatening glare in her eyes. Kat rubs her neck with a pained expression a second and glares then at Holly,

'' Why do you always do that! ''

'' Why can't you ever stay with the others! We're not even 10 minutes here and you run off! ''

'' I was just looking around- ''

'' You were running off. ''

'' I was- ''

'' Running off. You always do! And then something bad happens cause you bampot break anything or get yourself into trouble! ''

'' I do not! ''

'' You do! '' Mister Williams rubs his hands over his face, his features slightly twisted in embarassment as he tries to avoid looking at the two managers and the essamble around them that stare amused at the two young adults. It's always the same, always has been. He was teaching this class for 7 years, saw the teenagers grow into adults. And while everyone kind of changed there are things that never changed. These fights between Holly and Kat is one of those things. The way Kat runs off to do whatever goes in her head. The way Holly notices before anyone else and goes after her. Mostly she comes back in with her before he even noticed both are gone. Sometimes he sends Holly after Kat because she's scared of her friend and listens to her better than to him. The others of the class always again celebrate her for those trips. Right now he's released that only 7 people joined the trip. He doesn't even want to imagine what chaos would already have come up if the troublemaker-guys would have joined troublemaker-Kat. The trip here was very expensive and not everyone wanted to spend the money just to visit a place that's still in 17th century. Through their school is very focused on arts, music and nature next to the normal learning material the idea to travel here after graduation came up. It's almost like another world. Emily, Fiona, Josh and Andrea joined both because they wanted to take the chance to see this place, and because they wanted to spend one last time with Kat. The 7 people have never been especially close. Andrea and Emily have always been best friends, like Kat and Holly. Josh and Fiona are part of the small clique of Andrea and Emily, they are a couple for two years now and are planning to move together as soon as they have the money. Mister Williams knows they're saving for a house outside of London. Jessie isn't friends with Kat and Holly for a long time. He joined the class only for graduation, 3 years ago. At first he walked around alone. At some point he and Kat started talking and suddenly Mister Williams saw him running around with the girls. But there was never a real tension between them, they got along quite well. Still, he should keep an eye on Kat. It's not only that she likes to run off, she also has the tendency to go to places she is not allowed to go and accidentaly break things or say stuff that many consider as impolite. Sometimes it's meant to be impolite, sometimes she just talks before thinking. He groans,

'' Girls! '' Both stop in their bickering. While Holly sighs and looks to the ground, fully accepting that they are being rude, Kat snaps at him,

'' What! '' The moment the aggressive tone left her lips, Holly slaps the back of her head hard, whispering harshly at her to behave. Kat sighs and lowers her head in defeat, rubbing the aching spot.

'' Sorry…''

'' Holly, Kat, I doubt you heard what happened? ''

'' What? That I was hit and attacked again? I did notice. ''

'' You deserved it. ''

'' I did not! ''

'' Ladies, please. '' Monsieur Firmin now steps closer, causing both women to abruptly look at him.

'' As we said before, we are the managers of this Opera. My name's Richard Firmin and my partner Monsieur Gilles André. '' Kat nods, her eyes a little wide, her lips slightly pursed,

'' Good for you. '' Another hit from Holly. A glare from Mister Williams. A round of giggles from the other graduates.

'' Stop it. ''

'' What, I was serious! That's awesome, leading an Opera and all. Fucking cool. Look at the stuff here! '' She points around and both managers find themselves smiling amused as Holly glares at her with a somewhat defeated expression,

'' You have to work on your way of putting things. '' She seems to think a moment before nodding and turning her attention back to both managers,

'' I apologize. Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur André, I was merely attempting to verbalize my amazement for your line of work. I hope my bad way of phrasing my words where not offensive. '' The managers exchange a surprised glance at each other, Mister Williams can't help himself as his eyes roll dramatically.

'' Show off. '' Kat shrugs her shoulders with a smirk but gives no further comment.

'' Holly, Kat, the Diva of the Opera left while you weren't here. If that's okay, could you try if you can sing her part? The others tried but it wasn't Opera enough. '' Both girls give him a look. Kat crosses her arms over her chest. Holly though abruptly nods and walks up to the two managers,

'' Yeah sure, if it helps. But I don't think I'm very good at that. '' Monsieur Firmin hands her the papers, a polite smile on his lips.

* * *

 

'' We are very grateful for every attempt. '' Holly offers a small smile in return before her eyes move to the notes. The music begins and Holly's voice begins to spread through the room. Her voice is not entirely unpleasant but very silent. There's no real passion behind it. Kat titles her head, Holly never really was extremely fond of singing in front of people. It took a long time before she could convince her to a Sing Star night. After the first half she stops,

'' Like I said… I'm not very good at it. ''

'' Thank you, for the try. '' Holly offers a shy smile and walks up to Kat to hand her the sheets. Kat's arms are still crossed over her chest and that doesn't change as Holly holds the papers out to her. She eyes the notes in her friend's hand and offers a small smile past her at the managers,

'' I pass, thanks. ''

'' Mademoiselle, it would be of great importance for the Opera to find an understudy for as long as La Carlotta is… away. '' She huffs,

'' What, so your Diva runs off and we have to pay for that? Lemme guess, Carlotta's the lady in her mid 30s, like this tall and in a really colorful dress with a real loud, kind of annoying, voice? '' Her voice holds every ounce of mockery she possesses. Monsieur Firmin and André look at each other,

'' Yes? ''

'' That woman's got the temper of a 4 year old and I bet you know that. Why didn't you look for a proper understudy before? '' She questions, sending a round of silence through the room. As the two managers don't answer right away she snorts. Her teacher takes a step closer to her, a stern expression on his face,

'' Kat, just go up there and sing. At least try. ''

'' We all know I sing all the time, love it. But I'm horrible at it. And to be honest I really don't want a curtain dropping down on me too. ''

'' So you heard what happened? '' Jessie asks. Kat shrugs. There aren't many people that ask for a stay in the Opera. They have had tours a while back but from what Kat heard they stopped that pretty soon. There were incidents, strange occurrings. The graduates are the first ones that will try to visit again after several years and because it is a long way with lots of efforts they will stay a month. And she will be damned if she just allows some self-proclaimed wannabe-ghost to kick her out of a place she had to pay a lot of money for.

'' As I said, your Diva's go a loud voice. '' Mister Williams seems now really annoyed with her,

'' Okay that's enough Kat. Either you sing or you can consider yourself grounded. ''

'' What?! But- ''

'' Now Kat! ''

'' Yes Sir. '' She salutes with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. She snatches the papaers from Holly's grip and stops in front of the choir. Her eyes briefly fly over the whole aira and the notes to it before nodding at the director. She follows the passing notes with her eyes and takes a breathe as the notes tell her to,

'' _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye… Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…_ '' The music becomes louder but as Kat lowers the notes to stop like Holly did at this point, Monsieur André motions the choir to keep playing before looking at her,

'' Please, continue. '' Her eyes widen in shock and distate as she looks at both men, her eyes faintly moving to her class,

'' Seriously? ''

'' Yes, go on. '' She purses her lips but sighs,

'' _I never said our love was ever green or as unchanging-_ '' Her voice makes an unpleasant screech but she regains her posture to quickly continue,

'' _...but if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and see. Don't think about the way things might have been…_ '' She quickly picks up that this probably is supposed to sound sad so she changes her voice into a softer tone.

'' _Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those day, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day where I won't think of you…-_ '' As she notes are becoming higher again, she breaks off as she feels her throat going tighter and her voice threatening to screech again. Finally one of the managers seems to end this as the music softly ends. Kat breathes out released, her throat is aching from those high notes. She makes a move to hand the notes back to the choir but halts as she hears Monsieur André behind her,

'' We can work with that. '' Her expression drops and she spins around to look at them,

'' What now? '' Her eyes faintly asking for help from somebody of her class but they make no move to say anything as both Managers step closer to her.

'' You voice will need training but I think the time we have will be enough. ''

'' Huh? '' Her voice becomes around 3 octaves higher, her eyes wide open,

'' Madam Giry, would you please be so kind and show this young Lady everything she needs to know. ''

'' Wha…''

'' Of course Monsieur. '' The elder woman steps out of the crowd and bows her head, the cane tightly gripped in her hand as she walks up to the dumbfolded woman,

'' What. ''

'' Please follow me. '' Madam Giry motions her to follow her but Kat stays on her place.

'' B… but…'' Only as Holly nudges her from behind she sets moving to follow Madam Giry behind the stage and to a seperate room that holds costumes and a dresser with a large mirror.

'' This is Signora Guidicelli's room. She prepares for her performances here. You will get another room of course but until then I will show you everything you need to know. ''

'' Look, Madam, I'm really not a good pick for this. I never had any voice training, I never sung on a stage -at least not solo- and I really don't have the voice for something like that. You heard it, I was screeching. ''

'' That is because you are untrained, not because you are unable. ''

'' How about both? ''

'' I will just faintly show you this room for now. You and your class surely will have a look around the Opera later. We will start with our training after dinner. ''

'' Why don't you take someone else that's working here? Surely I can't be the only one that has some kind of abillity to sing this stuff? ''

'' I do know for certain that from my ballet no girl could sing those notes the way they're supposed to. Not even with training. Most girls do have a lovely voice but not one that is suitable for a leading role. ''

'' So you rather pick a punk with zero experience? No offense but that's not very smart…''

'' You will understand in time. ''

'' I'm 20 years old. You don't have to talk to me like I'm 4 and asking where Babies come from. I understand that finding someone proper would be hard and that you're happy for whatever you find but… I can't do this. '' Suddenly the older woman's eyes soften, her hand coming to Kat's shoulder in a comforting gesture,

'' We will see. If you are really incapable, we will find out in time. ''

* * *

 

After giving everyone time to get used to their rooms, the Managers held a rather fancy dinner. Kat was intodruced as the understudy for La Carlotta what earned her several nasty glares of other women in the Opera. Dancers, singers for the Choir, even those who make the costumes. Kat noted mentally to herself that she'd better watch her steps for that month. It's not like she was begging on her knees to get that role. Well, the fact that she didn't have to sleep with the Managers obviously is enough to give that hate some fire. Still, despite the glares in her direction none of those hags really dares to voice their thoughts. Not as long as the Managers where in the same room. The moment they all left the dining-room, the bickering started. Kat kept a cold attitude, not even glancing at them. After Dinner she was ordered into a large room that's obviously used for training the dancers. One wall is covered in mirrors, in another corner is a piano. Kat's class sat down quietly at one wall, not willing to miss what was going to come next. The Managers and Madam Giry put Kat in the middle of them. Right now she feels like a manequinn and that's everything but pleasant.

'' Mademoiselle you have to change your way of moving. '' Firmin states, being the first one to break the silence. Kat's eyes narrow in confuse as she looks down at her feet,

'' Why, what's wrong with that? ''

'' It's your hips. '' André chirps up, a small blush of embarassement on his cheeks. The faintest smirk comes to the young woman's lips as said hip pushes out to the side demonstratively, her hands firmly on them,

'' Excuse you? ''

'' The way they're moving…'' Firmin makes a gesture with his hand, moving his finger from side to side,

'' That swinging from left to right. '' Her grin drops,

'' Nobody ever complained about that. ''

'' It is… too seductive. '' The grin returns in a heartbeat, her voice changing into a smooth purr,

'' Now you're just flattering me. ''

'' Miss Jones…'' Madam Giry's voice is scolding, causing Kat to cross her arms in something like self-defense,

'' Oh come on. You can't tell me your Diva never swings her hips. ''

'' Not like that. I am not even sure those movements are normal. ''

'' It's usefull if you want a regular- '' Before she can finish, her teacher leans in to her to make a gesture with his hand, telling her to close her mouth,

'' Stop talking. ''

'' Okay… Got it, not a good topic. -Anything else I gotta change? '' André and Firmin look at each other,

'' Oh where do we start…''

'' Your way of talking, moving, acting, reacting…''

'' You have to work on your posture and we have to give you fitting cloths. ''

'' Not to mention the hair…''

'' The hair has to go. '' André agrees. Kat's lips turn into a small pout,

'' Wow you really didn't need to think long about that…- Wait, what about my hair? '' Her eyes widen as she realizes that they said her hair needs to be 'gone'. Out of instinct her hands move to her head. Firmin shakes his head,

'' This color and the way it is cut, we cannot allow that on our stage. ''

'' But… But I just had this done a couple of days ago! It looks great! Look at the color, the red and the black look awesome together! '' André raises his hands, a silent gesture for her to calm. Right now Kat feels everything but calm. At this moment she's making mental notes to order a boat to take her back home tomorrow morning.

'' Mademoiselle, I do understand your dilemma but we cannot accept this certain cut on a stage. ''

'' Of course we will not expect from you to change the color or to cut it. The best solution would be a wig. '' Kat's face turns into a stubborn pout for a second before she gets a sudden excited grin,

'' Can I be blond? I've never been blond before. Never wanted to try it… but I never wanted to be a singer too so I guess if not now, when else? If it doesn't look good I can still switch to brown or something like that, right? ''

'' Of course we can arrange wigs in different colors. ''

'' Awesome. ''

'' We will also have to cover that tattoo. '' Kat looks down to the brass knuckles on her left breast with the words 'Tooth Fairy' below it in old letters. It looks like someone wiped over the ink what gives the whole picture a worn look. She nods, she expected that.

'' I can deal with that. What about the others, do I need to cover them too? '' André, Firmin and Madam Giry exchange a glance before Madam titles her head slightly,

'' If I may ask, where are they? ''

'' Well I have this small one here on my left hipbone…'' She lifts her shirt the faintest way to show a bat which looks like shattered glass. Around it are a few ''HA Ha Ha'' 's. The bat symbole is not completely filled out with black ink. Instead the word JOKER was messily written into it.

'' That's a Batman and Joker tattoo. And I got this other one here on my ribs…'' She lifts the shirt a little higher to show the colorful flag on the right half of her ribs on her side. As both men spot the faintest glance of a red bra they quickly look away. Monsieur André clears his throat, trying to cover the red on his cheeks,

'' What kind of flag is that? ''

'' It's the LGBT flag. That stands for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transsexual. You know, being part of that and all I wanted to have it somewhere on my body. ''

'' Oh, of course… -Wait, what? '' Kat shrugs her shoulders at him, her expression innocent.

'' W-we will only have to cover those that could be seen. The one on your, uhm, chest. For example. ''

'' Okay. No problem. Good for you that I didn't start that big project yet. I was planning to get the names of the Egyptian gods in hieroglyphics onto my back. That would have been hard to cover. '' André looks at her somewhat surprised,

'' That… does sound interesting. '' Kat offers a friendly smile at him but her eyes quickly move to Firmin as he glances at her body, his face a little pale,

'' Does it not hurt terribly to have tattoos at these places? ''

'' It was endurable but that really depends on where your limit is. On bones it's always more painfull, sure. But it looks really awesome so I'd say it was worth it. -Lemme guss, the piercing needs to come out too? ''

'' Yes, of course. '' She nods.

* * *

 

'' Whoa…'' Jessie's eyes widen, his mouth dropping open as soon as Kat comes back into the room. Getting Kat into the costume and the makeup wasn't the problem. Putting on the corsett, now that was a drama-act Carlotta could be jealous of. While the others had to wait outside of Kat's dressing-room, they still heard Madam Giry trying to keep the younger woman still. The elder woman did not hide her frustration once while that. Kat's paniced, overly-dramatic screeching send the others laughing to the ground while Mister Williams almost gave in to the urge to slam his head against the wall. Loud complaints about her chest not fitting into this where only the beginning. The Managers soon seemed very uncomfortable in their skin as she explained profoundly that her boobs will definitively burst under the forced pressure. As soon as the voices of argument died down and Kat seemed to be dressed, the noise of someone falling to the ground and the strained voice of Madam Giry telling Kat to please not make such a fuss soon made it obvious that Kat faked a break-down. The moment the now fully dressed-up woman stepped out of the room though, made the laughter die down.

'' Kat you're… you're…''

'' Damn…''

'' A Barbie…''

'' I'm not a Barbie. I'm not even white. ''

'' The fuck. Look at you! Yer a doll! Blond long hair, dress, jewleries, no tattoo or piercings! You're a whole new person. '' Kat's expression twists into one of worry as she grabs onto her head, her eyes moving to Holly and Jessie,

'' Does it look bad? '' While Jessie shakes his head, Holly's still gaping at her with her mouth wide open. Mister Williams has his head titled to the side with a somewhat amused expression. The Managers seem satisfied. She might not be moving like a Diva yet, but she certainly looks like one. That is a big step.

'' Looks awesome… 's just a shock. ''

'' Yeah, I know what you mean. '' Josh agrees.

* * *

 

'' Please hold your hips Miss Jones. '' Kat stops, her arms coming to a halt at her sides, her head leaning back into her neck as she growls. They are back in the room from before, this time only Kat, André, Firmin and Madam Giry. They told her about her schedule, about the time she will have to attend to lessons for her behavior. The times where she will train her voice are not really decided yet but Madam Giry did tell her that, should she wish to be alone for some time, the chapel would offer great acoustic. The elder woman said the place isn't often visited, that's enough to make it Kat's new favorite spot. She will check that out as soon as the Managers let her go.

'' I can't walk without moving them! '' Firmin sighs,

'' You can move them but please do not swing them like that. You are a performer, not an exotic dancer. ''

'' Actually I was a stripper for, like, 3 or 4 weekends in that small bar down the street from where I live. ''

'' Dear lord…''

'' You are excused for today. Please be on time tomorrow morning. '' Kat nods in gratitude at Madam Giry and runs out of the room before they can change their mind. Neither Holly nor Jessie wait for her so she runs down into the chapel. It's small, a little cold but it the almost pressing silence has something oddly comforting. The paintings on the walls and the candles give the room a pleasant atmosphere. The muscles in Kat's back relax at least a little as she sits down at the window. She looks down at herself, coming here was a horrible idea. Dresses, singing, performing. This trip was supposed to be fun, not responsibility! Not like this. She planned to get wasted with old wine and just enjoy her time here. The only singing she was supposed to do was in the choir as another faceless graduate. She sighs and fetches the messy notes from her pocket. After starring at them silently for a few minutes she takes a deep breathe, her voice carefull, trembling,

'' _Think of me... Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye... Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try... When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart-_ '' She breaks off as her voice makes another unpleasant screeching noise. In her frustration she crumbles the paper in her hands and tosses it across the room. With an annoyed huff she leans her back against the window and closes her eyes, her feet lazily stretched from her. Not to mention that her voice is, despite what those people see in it, far from ready for this… The Anxiety is breaking records of panic in her head already. Her meds won't fix this and neither will pot. Even if she somehow manages to sound somwhat alright, she's probably gonna break down before she can sing the first note. And then the Phantom of the Opera will drop a curtain on her head. She's too young for that kind of Comedy-Death.

_Screw the boat, I'll swim home._

'' _Brava, brava, bravissima._..'' Her head snaps up at the sudden smooth voice surrounding her. Kat's eyes abruptly scan the area but find nothing that could explain the voice. She's not going into a Schizophrenic-phase is she? Really, that's the last thing she needs right now.

'' Looks like this place is haunted after all...'' She mumbles as she relaxes again. Hallucinations don't scare her anymore. Not those…

'' What a promising voice to such an elegant face. '' Her eyebrow rises, that's not a hallucination. That's a bloke.

'' Haunted by a Stalker, too. ''

'' I apologize, it was not my intention to frighten you. ''

'' I'm not frightened. I'm annoyed. People here want to press me into a corset and kick me on a stage. I've never done something like this. Definitively not solo. ''

'' You are their only hope to still perform the Opera. ''

'' Well maybe I wouldn't be if they would pick a not so moody Diva. Or at least have a capable understudy. There's no way I can learn this shit in 2 days! It's 4 songs and then there's the steps and the bowing and the acting. The breathing, the standing, the… everything! Their previous Diva certainly knew her part better than me. ''

'' Her voice was a shame for my house. And a torture for my ears. '' She laughs softly at his remark and titles her head, her eyes not trying to grasp where the voice comes from but focuses on the burning candle in front of her.

'' Your house? So I'm talking to the infamous Opera Ghost. What was it? The Phantom of the Opera? I must say, I imagined your voice darker, scarier. Not smooth. But imagination often differs from reality doesn't it. '' As the voice doesn't answer Kat sighs,

'' What can I do for you anyway? Do you want to drop something on my head too? Please, you would do me a favor. ''

'' No, that certain treatment was to soothen the pain in my ears. I assure you, I mean no harm. '' A sarcastic grin twists up the corners of her mouth,

'' Now if that isn't calming. The voice coming from every direction is promising no harms. ''

'' I cannot show my face to you, Mademoiselle, my apologies. ''

'' And why not? ''

'' It is a certain… condition. Incurable. ''

'' Freddy Kruger or Jason Vorhees style? ''

'' Excuse me? ''

'' Nothing. Not your time I guess. ''

'' Very well. To come to the reason for my presence, I would like to offer you lessons. ''

'' Lessons? ''

'' Indeed. I heard you sing... And, Mademoiselle, your voice is truly astonishing. An Angel's voice. Exquisite in every detail. Except, it is untrained. Without proper training your voice will never reach the notes I know it is capable of. And for the performance next week you will need those high notes. Your voice has its high phases as well as lows. Certain tones you master beautifully, others sound, pardon, quite screeching. ''

'' If it's so screeching why did they pick me? There's girls sounding a lot better than me in my class. ''

'' A true Maestro sees talent when he hears it. My managers might not be the wisest… but they do know their work. ''

'' Well, that's why they have the job, right? Because they know this stuff. I wouldn't know any of that. ''

'' You are untrained. The voices of those girls may sound adequately but they'll never be enough to perform on a stage, with or without proper training. You on the other hand, your voice has that certain passion in it. ''

'' I don't think that even your 'proper training' would help me to learn what I need in under a week. ''

'' I am a very good teacher. '' She raises an eyebrow at the voice, her arms crossing over her chest as her hip pushes out to the left,

'' Yeah? How many people can confirm that? As far as I heard, you waltz around here, claim this whole Opera as yours and play a couple of pranks. But that's it. There's no one here that ever said anything good about you. ''

'' Does that frighten you? ''

'' No, but it makes me wonder. If you're really this good, why do you focus on me? Why didn't you try to teach someone else before? I bet this isn't the first time Carlotta run out. I mean come on, that woman's a full-blooded Drama Queen. Not even I reach her level. ''

'' You have an interesting way of thinking, Mademoiselle. ''

'' So I've been told. ''

'' Of course, if you find my lesson unhelpful, you may always end it and ask for someone else. ''

'' That didn't answer my question. ''

'' You are quite impudent. ''

'' I've heard that one before too, just phrased differently. So? ''

'' And what phrases were that? ''

'' I answer your question if you answer mine. Quid pro Quo, Clarice. ''

'' Another reference? '' She shrugs her shoulders. He doesn't answer her for a while but she stays patient. He wouldn't just go. As much as he hates to admit it, if he had another option than her he wouldn't even contact her.

'' I do not wish to interact with those people. Not with this certain closeness those lessons require. You on the other hand are in need of this training, more than them. Carlotta might need training but I would rather eat a box of leech than teach her. ''

'' Ew. Fine, I accept that answer. The others like to describe me as an... aggressive psycho bitch. I can't deny there's a certain truth about that. '' She puts her arms on her hips as she realizes that she was tricked,

'' So that's why Madam Giry send me down here then? Not cause of the silence and the great acoustic or the nice atmosphere in here. It was to meet you. So that you can talk to me without any interruption. Sneaky. '' As the voice doesn't answer she drops her arms at her sides,

'' I won't tell anyone, don't worry. It was just a little, you know, obvious. She's getting the letters, she doesn't look uncomfortable or anything if people talk about you. That adds. And I'm reading a lot of Detective Novels so I got that in my veins. ''

'' She was acting on my order. I do not wish anyone to ruin the reputation of my Opera. '' The faintest smirk comes to her lips,

'' I see. -Alright Mr. Phantom, tell me what to do. I don't think there's any other option so fuck it. If I do this I'm gonna rock it. ''

'' The first thing we need to work on... is your language, Mademoiselle. '' Her eyebrow raises. That's the second time already that somebody told her that today. Kat clears her throat and puts her hand on her chest, her face getting a soft expression and her voice dropping into a pleasing, submissive tone,

'' My apologies. Please, guide me and my voice to reach the potential you believe it is capable of. I will obediently follow every order, Master. '' A stunned silence reaches her ears. Her lips turn back into a smirk,

'' Wha', didn't think I can talk like ya? I'm a good actress, Mistah Phantom. ''

'' Please do keep on acting then. It will be neccesary for your career. ''

'' Whoa whoa, hold on there. Career? I'm just gonna perfom this one show and as soon as your Diva's back I'm out of this and inside the next bar ordering the strongest drink they have. ''

'' It would be a terrible waste of your talent if you finish so soon after you began. ''

'' I don't care. I'm not a Diva or a performer. I didn't absolve 14 years of school just to come stay at a world where my graduation don't mean zip! ''

'' I will, of course, not try to force you into anything. I just want you to understand that once you are trained, you could have a glorious career before you. Throwing this away is an unwise mistake. ''

* * *

 

'' I make a lot of mistakes and I manage. Thanks for the hidden compliments, I really appreciate it but I can't stay here. '' A heavy silence falls over the room. If this woman would accept to stay he could get rid of Carlotta once and for all. Whether it be through her death or for her leaving on own account. The young woman will see soon enough that she is meant to be here. Her voice is a gift and even though she cannot see that now, he can. And he will show her.

'' There is one more thing before we can begin. If I teach you, we have to do this in private. Your dressing room offers me the possibility to talk to you, so does the room that was given to you, but your friend cannot find out about this. So please, whenever you are available come down here. I will make sure the door is always unlocked. '' He watches her nodding. Footsteps let both of them wince but only the twitching of her body is visible. Her voice lowers,

'' I can sneak down here at midnight, Holly never stays up that long so she'll be fast asleep til then, sounds good? ''

'' I will be here. '' She nods but before she can say anything else, a man appears in the door. The Phantom recognizes him as their scholar. The man that brought them here. He thinks about leaving but the look in the man's eyes stops him.

'' Here you are, I was looking for you. Where you talking to someone? ''

'' Myself. '' She answers briefly. The other man looks at her worried, his voice lowering as if somebody might hear them,

'' Did you take- ''

'' I did. I'm just a little shaky, you know, about all this. Performing, audience… That's a big piece of cake. ''

'' You'll be fine. You know that, right? '' The young woman makes no move to answer him. Instead her arms wrap around herself in something that almot seems like a self-comforting gesture to the Phantom. He soon spots the faintest tremor running through her body. Is that fear?

'' Let's go back to the others, yeah? '' The man nods at her question and puts a comforting hand on her back,

'' Alright. '' The Phantom's eyebrow rises in curiosity as he watches how they leave.


	2. Ghost Opera

Exactly 10 minutes before midnight Kat sneaks out of the room. Holly plays sleeping beauty and doesn't even notice as she sneaks outside. As soon as her feet touch solid ground she moves a tad quicker. Her feet carry her to the stage which she uses as a point of orientation. From there she know where to go to reach the small staircase that leads her down into the chapel. The first thing inside the room she notices are the candles that are lit.

'' Phantom? ''

'' I am here, Mademoiselle. ''

'' You know, you could just call me Kat. Everyone does. ''

'' Kat? ''

'' Yeah, it's a short form for my name. ''

'' If I may ask, what is your whole name? ''

'' Kathrine Jones. ''

'' What a lovely name. _Kathrine_. '' The young woman smiles at the way her name rolls off his tongue. His smooth voice pronouning the 'th' softly. He makes her name sound rich, somehow.

'' Why would you wish to be called _Kat_ if your complete name is so marvelous? ''

'' People call me stubborn and moody. ''

'' So you earned that certain short form for you are feline. ''

'' Well I do claw at backs. ''

'' Please do not use such ill language. ''

'' Sorry. So… do you have a name or do you want me to keep call you Phantom? '' As she doesn't receive an answer she nods her head accepting. She doesn't need his name. He doesn't even want her to see him so there's got to be a valid reason for his way of keeping his guard up.

'' Alright, Phantom it is then. No problem in that. How will you teach me how to sing if I hear your voice all around me? That's pretty confusing to be honest... And there's no music. ''

'' Of course. '' Suddenly she hears a piano playing but opposite to his voice, the music only comes from one direction and that's above. Her eyes move to the ceiling and she cocks her head to the side,

'' What are you, David Copperfield? ''

'' Is that another alliteration I do not understand? ''

'' Pretty much. Your lack of knoweledge about my world and my lack of historical knoweledge is making my sarcasm _so_ much harder. ''

'' You could always completely refrain from it? ''

'' Where would be the fun in that? ''

'' We are in a lesson. This is not a celebration. Please do keep that in mind. '' His voice becomes more strict but she shrugs it off and pouts,

'' Partypooper. No cake for you. ''

'' Can we begin or is there another thing you would like to express before? '' She thinks a moment and smirks,

'' Facebook went public and Edward snowden went private. The Kardashians still have their show which is another reason to leave the telly off until The Walking Dead continues in winter. The IS is Out, Gay marriage is in and a teacher from my school is out for letting her student get it in- Which is kind of sad because she was one of my favorites. -America loves guns, Kim Jong Un hates demoracy and everybody hates everything with the exception of Ryan Reynolds who is _totally_ _awesome_. -Now I'm done. '' She almost laughs as he sighs.

* * *

'' Meg was it, right? '' Meg stops at the voice of their new leading Lady and turns to her with a friendly smile. The class that came here sneaked around the whole day, many of the dancers and singers didn't like it but they payed a lot of money to come here so none of the others is making a fuss. They were intodruced to each other briefly. A few names fell, a few smiles but that was it. Meg barely remembers anything. What she did not forget, however is this woman. After all she just came to visit and is now singing a leading role. Meg heard many women talk about her and she's almost certain that the young woman heard some of that too. If she did then she really hid it well. But the other dancers were not lowering their voices. She must have heard. If there is one thing Meg knows by now then it is that Monsieur Firmin and André work inofficially for the Phantom. And if he would be displeased about her, he would have let them know.

'' Ah, yes. Can I help you? ''

'' Not really. I'm just looking around. You're Madame Giry's daughter aren't you? ''

'' Yes Mademoiselle, that is correct. '' The woman offers a charming smile,

'' Call me Kat. Everyone does. '' Meg returns the smile and nods. For a moment she feels the older woman's eyes on her body, looking her up and down before her eyebrow raises,

'' Anyone ever told you that you're really pretty? Are you doing anything else than dancing? '' Meg feels her cheeks redden at the compliment. The other ballet dancers did call her pretty too but with them it is never sure how sincere they are. Kat, however, does seem honest.

'' No. It is my only and true passion to dance. I do like singing but if I'd have to choose I'd rather dance. ''

'' Yeah thought so. You move like a full-blooded Ballerina. 's kind of hot. ''

'' I… I'm sorry? ''

'' Well you're- ''

'' Kat! '' Both girls turn on Holly's strict voice while Jessie walks after her, shaking his head. Meg winces as Holly grabs Kat on her neck and glares her down,

'' Stop it! ''

'' I was just saying hello! ''

'' No you weren't! ''

'' I'm so sorry she's not used to the whole '19th Century' thing. '' Jessie says with a friendly smile at Meg. The youngest girl feels her lips twitching in amuse at the play before her,

'' Oh she was not bothering me, please there is no reason for you to hurt her. I was just confused as to what you meant? '' As soon as Holly lets go of her, Kat rubs the aching spot on her neck before regaining her posture,

'' I meant, in all policy, that you are a very attractive girl and if I wouldn't be a little scared of your mother I would ask you out on a drink. ''

'' That is very kind of you but Mama does not like it if I drink. ''

'' How old are you? ''

'' 16, Mademoiselle. ''

'' You have a great body for that age. I knew it, it's the dancing after all. ''

'' T-thank you but you are very attractive yourself. '' Kat smiles at her. Meg's smile fades the slightest touch and she grows a more serious expression as she sees her mother approaching from behind,

'' Hello Mama. '' Kat's smile drops,

'' _Maldecir_... '' (Damn)

'' Miss Jones, please refrain from trying to ogle my daughter. '' Meg watches Kat wincing at the strict voice in her mother's sound. Only as Kat turns around to give her a guilty smile Meg realizes what her mother just said,

'' Ogle? You were… oh. '' Kat directs her apologetic smile now at her,

'' Sorry…''

'' I do understand that it is normal in your world but I do not wish for you to use my daughter like that. ''

'' I wasn't even serious. I wouldn't really try to seduce a minor. I swear I just… do this. I flirt all the time, really. No harm. '' Holly quickly steps in,

'' She really does. She doesn't mean bad. She just isn't good at making compliments without that certain tone slipping through. ''

'' She flirts with us too. '' Jessie throws in but Meg only looks at Kat,

'' You were flirting with me? ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' Oh. D-does that mean you ... _lik_ _e_ women? ''

'' To be honest… I like people based on their character, not on their gender. '' Meg feels her cheeks heating up. Men flirted with her before but never before a woman. It does feel a little strange. Madam's face becomes a tad more serious,

'' Miss Jones, you are late for your training. '' Suddenly Kat's eyes widen,

'' Ah, maldecir! -Gotta go, talk to you later! Was nice to meet you Meg! Sorry again, I really didn't mean it in a disrespecting way! '' (Damn) She runs off before Meg or anyone else has the chance to say something. They watch how she waves with another grin at her friends. Holly groans and burries her face in her hands, Jessie smirks a little. Meg looks after her slightly perplexed.

* * *

'' You are late. '' She gorans. The moment she stepped a foot into the chapel, his voice boomed from all around her. She did run the whole way here, that has to count for something, she thought. She was wrong obviously. He's too strict. Right now she feels like she's part of a badly scripted movie.

'' I know, I'm sorry, I was talking to Meg. ''

'' Can we begin, then? Or do you wish to continue your small conversation with Mademoiselle Giry first? ''

'' Come on don't be like that. I said I'm sorry. ''

'' Kathrine, those are lessons you are in need of. I am not. The less time we spend with training your voice, the more mistakes you will keep. ''

'' I got it, can we just start now Master? '' He sighs in defeat and Kat smirks in victory.

* * *

'' How are your lessons going? '' Mister Williams asks. The room they're in is empty, it is most of the time. They meet here every moring so that he can give Kat her pills in peace.

'' Uh, real wicked. I think I'm actually gettin' better. But you know, next to the voice lessons I have the training with Madam Giry for my behavior which kinda sucks. Not because of her, I'm just a real cock-up. '' He gives her a knowing glance,

'' You're good at it. You just don't want to be. ''

'' Great now you sound just like her. ''

'' Maybe it's because we share the same struggle. We both have to teach you. ''

'' Hey I'm a nice student. ''

'' If you want to be, yes. ''

'' I'm nicer to her than I am to you. ''

'' Cause you're afraid of her. ''

'' Like you wouldn't be. '' He makes a move to object but sighs then with a low chuckle. Kat's eyes lower to the ground, her voice a little more melancholic than before,

'' I thought I have more freetime here. ''

'' Well I think that task at hand really does you good. You look… you know, healthy. '' She arches an eyebrow at him, her arms crossing over her chest,

'' Oh thanks. ''

'' You know what I mean. ''

'' I do. The training and everything is nice. 's just… the performance. ''

'' Well see the positive, if you mess up you're not gonna live long enough to really allow all that panic and shame to come up. ''

'' I swear I'm gonna kill you and dump your body in the sewers for the alligators. ''

* * *

_Where is she?_

Holly finally gets out of her bed. After waiting for over half an hour for Kat to return she finally decided to go look for her in case she got the bright idea to walk around here at night. Holly finds herself hoping that her friend didn't went outside for a walk and got lost on her way. She woke up yesterday to find her gone already but there she fell asleep after waiting for her for ten minutes and she forgot to ask her about it today. Before she leaves the room she goes back to her bed to grab her phone, in case she needs a light. She has to use the light of her screen the moment she reaches the part of the Opera that isn't close to a window where the moon can offer some light. She stops herself from using the flashlight to make sure she won't disturb anyone accidentally. After checking the stage and her dressing room, she looks around helplessly until she remembers that Kat mentioned the chapel once.

_It's worth the try…_

She silently makes her way down the stairs that lead to the chapel but stops as she hears Kat singing. She can't make out the song but that's definitively her. She wonders why she didn't hear her already as she was at the door upstairs. Before Holly has the chance to step closer, Kat suddenly breaks off and groans,

'' Come on Master! We're at it for hours! I'm exhausted…'' Holly's eyes widen and she fumbles silently for her phone. While staying in she shadow she carefully opens her camera and makes sure that the lens has a full view on the room. Her finger presses the record button. On the display she can see what happens in the room without having to glance past the frame. Kat stands in the middle of the room, her breathing still rather heavy from the singing but her eyes not really focused on anything.

'' We will do one last chord. '' Holly moves her phone around a little, trying to spot the man that's with here but the room is completely empty. It's almost like the voice is coming from every direction. But that's not possible, right?

'' You said that the last fifteen chords too. '' Kat stomps with her foot with a stubborn pout. She crosses her arms and pushes her hip out. His voice is completely unaffected by her behavior,

'' Be quiet and focus. ''

'' Yes Master. But eh, if I have to be quiet I can't sing. ''

'' Please spare me this mockery, Mademoiselle. '' She smirks at the annoyance in the voice,

'' Back to Mademoiselle are we? ''

'' Kathrine, I am merely trying to take your mind off the performance. If I may remind you, it was you who came for another lesson after hours. ''

'' I was really nervous okay! I'm supposed to be _bloody_ _singing_ in front of a whole _fucking_ lot of _bloody_ \- ''

'' Language, Kathrine. Please. ''

'' English's the language, Phantom. You're welcome. '' Holly rolls her eyes. Sometimes she just wants to punch Kat in the face. She can imagine that the man feels similar right now. Kat called him Master. But… She can't be talking to the Phantom of the Opera, can she?

'' We have to work on your sarcasm. ''

'' You could throw me over your knee and spank me. I was a naughty girl. ''

'' Please do not use such ill-mannered words either. '' She sighs,

'' Fine, sorry. I'm just… really nervous. ''

'' I assure you, there is no reason for that. You will be perfect. '' Holly glances past the doorframe for a second to take a better look at Kat's face. Her eyes are on the floor, her lip between her teeth. The praising words of the Phantom probably didn't even reach her. And if they did, she's hiding it because she doesn't believe it. Despite the confidence she always beams with, the Anxiety is still a part of her and sometimes it's breaking her apart.

'' Well maybe I wouldn't be so nervous if a certain someone wouldn't always point out how important this is! ''

'' Are you implying that I put pressure on you? ''

'' Yes! ''

'' I am wounded you would even consider this. ''

'' Spare me the faked emotion, Spock. ''

'' Another alliteration? ''

'' Right on the spot Sherlock. ''

'' Kathrine. ''

'' This is hard! I always talk like that but usually people understand me. Do you know how hard it is to be funny, sarcastic and from 19th Century! ''

'' How about you leave out the sarcasm entirely? ''

'' Yeah, no thanks Mister Critic. I swear, at some point I'm trained in sarcasm 19th century style. ''

'' I do not doubt that…''

'' Was that a sigh I heard there? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' At least you're open. Well, sometimes. And honestly, you need a little fun in your life. You're too stiff, this is gonna give you a heart attack sooner or later. ''

'' Considering the current events I think that, if something will give me a heart attack, it will be you. ''

'' Now you're just complimenting me. '' She grins a moment but that expression soon drops. With a sigh she sits down on the floor cross-legged and puts her face in her hands. Holly abruptly spots the faintest tremble on her body. She's by now so used to this that she abrutply spots her panic even if Kat's good at hiding it behind a charming grin and a witty comment.

'' Kathrine. ''

'' Hm? ''

'' You will be wonderful. '' Holly's eyes narrow, did he notice her change too?

'' Are you gonna drop something on me if I mess it up? '' The softest chuckle reaches her ears but his voice is serious,

'' How could I ever harm you? My beautiful angel of music...'' Kat's lips turn into a smile before she lies down on the ground and curls up into a ball, sighing in comfort.

'' Kathrine, do not fall asleep here. The floor is cold, you will fall ill. ''

'' You worry too much, Cupcake. ''

'' Kathrine, please go to bed. ''

'' That means I have to stand up…''

'' Yes. ''

'' I don't wanna. I'm pretty comfy. ''

'' Your friend will become worried if she does not find you. I do not wish for you to get into any trouble. ''

'' Holly's sleeping like a rock. I know it. I always hated that. I want to party, she wants to sleep. I want to go out at night on a classtrip, she is tired and rather stays in our room. I want to explore the area, she says it's too dangerous. Boooooring. ''

'' Your friend does seem to worry for you, I cannot say that I am disappointed about that. She does seem like a good friend. ''

'' She is. She's the best. She always takes care of me even thoug I'm a lot of work and don't always show how much I appreciate her. '' Holly can't help but glance around the door again. Half of Kat's face is hidden from her but she can still see the small smile on her friend's lips. Kat's arms are wrapped around herself softly. Holly knows that Kat is very bad at expressing what she feels. She's especially bad at telling people what she thinks about them, at least if it's something that's really important to her. But here she opens up to this man who's face she doesn't even see. Still, leaving out the fact who she's talking to, Holly can't help but feel extremely light right now at the words of her best friend. Of course Kat always let her know that she cares for her but she never said words like that. Not sober. Holly can't remember ever feeling this moved about so simple words.

'' In that case I am grateful for her presence. '' Holly's eyes widen slightly as she quickly presses her back against the wall again. Thousands of thoughts running through her mind.

'' I think… she would like you too. ''

'' If she really does care about you, I doubt that she would be pleased if she finds out you are with me. ''

'' You're really insecure about yourself. No, really. She's great. She doesn't make an opinion abut you until she met you in person. She's not the kind of type to listen to gossips. She would maybe at first be worried about me but if she gets to know you like I do she would like you too. ''

'' Like me ' _too_ '? Does that mean you like me? ''

'' Yeah, sure. I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't. ''

'' Perhaps. I, on the other hand, have no choice but to teach you. ''

'' Aw don't be like that. We both know you love me. ''

'' How could I not? ''

Holly waits patiently until Kat agreed to sing one last aria and both are busy with each other before she sneaks away. As soon as she can't hear Kat's singing anymore, she starts running until she's back in her room and her back is pressed against the door. Out of all people Kat had to befriend with the Phantom of the Opera. A murderer. If it wouldn't be so much like her, Holly would wonder how Kat managed that. It's not only that she befriended with him, he just confessed to be in love with her. Kat may be oblivious to the honesty in his voice but Holly could hear it. Slowly Holly shuffles back to her bed and drops down on it, her face burrying in her hands. She tries her best not to just print this man off as what others said he is but this is different. This isn't just about that he could or could not be an asshole or really arrogant or something like that. He did kill people, he is dangerous, he could hurt Kat. But the way he talked to her, the small laughs Kat could get out of him, the praises he gave her, the way he never spoke too harsh with her even though he scolded her at one point. Holly shakes her head. She has to talk to Kat. At least tell her to be careful.

* * *

'' Kathrine, one last thing. '' Kat stops at his voice and turns around to face the room again. Even though she cannot see him, she always makes sure he can see her.

'' Yes? ''

'' I heard you were trying to take advantage of Meg Giry. '' Her soft expression drops and he can watch anger blooming on her face. Madam Giry was not complaining about it, she just mentioned it with slight amuse in her voice as they talked.

'' Take advantage of her? Come on! Seriously?! I wasn't planning to rape her! Just, you know, flirt. It wasn't even an honest attempt because trust me if I wanted to chat her up she'd have been in my bed before her mom could have spotted us. '' He cannot decide how he should react to that so he decides to ignore her confident statement,

'' Why would you do that? ''

'' Cause life's short and she's hot. '' That simple answer does throw him off a little again. He quickly tries to regain his posture and right now he feels gald that she cannot see the expression on his face.

'' ...Please refrain from this in future. ''

'' Yes Master. Don't worry, I'm actually a little afraid of Madam Giry so I wouldn't try to hit on her more seriously, even if I wanted to. To that comes, she's a minor. I don't do teenagers. '' This confuses him,

'' Why would you hit her if your intention was to woo her? '' Suddenly a sweet laugh comes from Kathrine's lips as she puts her hands in her hips to smile into the room,

'' That's a saying. Hit on her means I'm trying to flirt with her. ''

'' The sayings and alliteratios of your world confuse me. ''

'' Well there's something I can teach you. I better get going now. Holly will kick me out of bed in not even 4 hours. See you later! '' She waves over her head while running out of the room. He waits until he can no longer hear her feet on the stairs. With a look to the window he notices that she forgot the bottle with water he placed there for her. After their second lesson she complained about a dry throat and said she will take water with her for their next lesson. She forgot it, like he thought she would, so he made sure to place a bottle next to the window for her. She was very happy about it.

* * *

Holly waits patiently on her bed for Kat to return. It takes almost another hour until the door finally opens and Kat slips in silently. She's barely making any noise on the creaking wood planks that cover the floor. That's how she always gets away, she's very fast and quiet about it. The moment Kat spots Holly sitting on the bed she freezes, for the blink of an eye she sees worry on her face before her lips turn up in a guilty smile,

'' Hey why are you up? Did I wake you? '' Holly decides not to tell her right away that she saw her, hoping Kat will tell her herself. But her patience is running thin.

'' Where were you? ''

'' Had to go to the bathroom. ''

'' You were gone long. ''

'' I didn't find it at first… and got lost on my way here. Somehow I ended up close to where the stage is. I think I got the way now. ''

'' So you haven't been anywhere else? ''

'' Where could I have been? I wasn't outside. I case you notice, I'm still in my sleeping cloths and it's frikkin cold outside. ''

'' I don't mean anywhere outside. I meant, for example, the stage or your dressing room. Or the chapel. '' Suddenly Kat's charming aura drops and her eyes get a colder look. She snorts

'' Tienes que estar bromeando…! '' ( _You got to be kidding_ ) Holly titles her head at her friend, so she did just hit a nerve there. Kat only slips if she's really excited about anything.

'' You know. ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' How long? ''

'' For about an hour. '' Holly shakes her head. Kat makes no move to interrupt her,

'' Kat… I don't think I really need to tell you how dangerous this game is that you're playing, right? '' Kat avoids her eyes stubbornly. Holly feels like she's scolding a child that doesn't know what to say. Sometimes Kat is like that to her. Like a child who either completely attacks or doesn't say anything at all to keep herself from saying anything nasty in her rant. Because Kat has the ability to find your weakspot and if you manage to make her your enemy she will destroy you with that. Maybe that is what worries Holly the most about this. Right now the Phantom is gentle with her, polite. But if that should change for whatever reason and Kat becomes mad she might say something she doesn't want to say. Or what Holly fears more, she might say something she definitively meant to say. And he would kill her.

'' I'm not playing. '' She lastly mutters.

'' I'm not sure if you're telling me the truth. I'm not even sure if _you_ know if you're telling the truth. '' Her eyes avoid her again. Holly sighs,

'' I'm not trying to scold you or forbid you to see him. I just want you to realize that you can't treat him like the blokes in our world. He's dangerous. A murderer. That's a fact if you like it or not. ''

'' I know. ''

'' Good. -We should sleep some more. We have to get up in 4 hours. ''

'' What, that's it? No more questions about how this happened or what I think I'm doing or… or a moral speech or something like that? '' Holly shrugs and lies back down, barely glancing at Kat,

'' Maybe I'm still a little flattered about your compliments. '' Kat's eyes barely have the time to change into confuse before they suddenly widen as she realizes what Holly meant. Her mouth drops open, her finger pointing at Holly,

'' You fucking eavesdropping asshole! ''


	3. Tale As Old As Time

'' Get up Juliet, breakfast. '' Kat yelps and sits up straight as something hits her in her face, ripping her painfully from her sleep. She looks down at her lap to find one of her boots. With a glare at Holly she tosses the boot back at her but she dodges in time. Still extremely tired and very pissed Kat rubs over her face, muttering under her breathe,

'' Juliet? The hell is wrong with you…''

'' Well I thought about this. And to be honest this whole affair reminds me on Romeo and Juliet. '' Holly shurgs with a grin. Kat rises an eyebrow at her,

'' If you think I'm stupid enough to push a dagger between my ribs just because some bloke kills himself you're wrong _and_ very insulting. ''

'' Ah hush. I would go for Beauty and the Beast... but Belle was actually very pleasant to be around and he did sound far too polite for the beast. On the other hand, it could work if you switch roles. ''

'' Wow. Fuck you too. I take everything back I said. ''

'' Too late. ''

* * *

Right after breakfast Madam Giry passes Kat up,

'' Mademoiselle Jones, you lessons will continue like they used to but for this evening you are free to go where you want. You are making quite the progress, I think a little time to yourself will not harm this. Please do be back until 8 o'clock though. '' Kat's face splits into a happy smile. Her eyes soon make contact with Holly and Jessie, It's settled, they're going to town this evening.

* * *

'' Meg! Over here! '' Meg stops in her rather aimless walk through the Opera as she hears Kathrine's voice calling out to her. She did not have another chance to talk to the new Diva since she had to leave in such a hurry yesterday so she smiles pleasantly as Kat approaches her,

'' Is there anything I can help you with? '' Kat offers a smile,

'' I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to town, maybe you can show us around. We can go shopping or drink a coffee or something like that. Depends on what we find there. '' Meg feels a small hesitation in her voice, not sure if she should just accept the invitation. Not like there was anything else calling for her attention right now but she did only talk to Kathrine once by now. The offer seems a little sudden to her.

'' Are you sure you really want me to accompany you? Won't that be a problem for your friends? ''

'' Sure if you're up for it, we don't mind. Don't worry, they're both nice and won't bite you. Usually I'm the one that bites. And no, that was not a flirtation this time. '' Kat smirks. Meg laughs.

'' I would really like to go with you. I will just run and ask Mama. ''

'' Sure go ahead. We're waiting at the door. '' Kat turns on her heels to go to her two friends who are waiting at the door for her. Meg quickly runs to her mother's room, only faintly knocking before she enters. A sudden excitement grows in her. This is the first time for a long while that someone invited her for a visit in town. After Christine married Raoul and left the Opera she has no real friend left. Of course, many of the other girls are nice but they are not really the people she would consider a friend. Kat on the other hand has a certain atmosphere around her that brings a smile to her face.

'' Mama, Kathrine asked me if I would like to visit town with them. Would that be alright? '' Her mother's eyes narrow in confuse for a moment,

''… I think there won't be a problem with that. Just be careful and do not let Kathrine get you into any trouble. She certainly is very kind but I also noticed her… interest in dangerous activities. '' Meg smiles warmly at her mother and nods,

'' I promise. ''

'' In that case I wish you a lot of fun. Do not lose them. ''

'' Yes Mama. '' She quickly runs into her own room to fetch her cloak and rushes then back to the entrance where she spots Kathrine talking to her friends, her back leaning against the door relaxed. Meg's excitement grows,

'' Kathrine! '' The 3 graduates look up at Meg's voice. Kathrine pushes herself off the frame and puts her hands on her hips, a smile on her lips,

'' So everything cool? ''

'' Yes. She said I may accompany you. ''

'' Great. So, just to get formallities done right away, Meg that's Holly and Jessie. And yes, if you forget their names you can ask without thinking it might be impolite. Okay let's go, I wanna see this town! '' Not waiting for the other 3 people to join her, Kat starts moving while clapping her hands demandingly. Meg looks after her, feeling a sudden wave of insecurity at the harshness Kathrine's voice held. She winces as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Holly's smiling at her,

'' She doesn't mean to make it sound this harsh, don't worry. She's always like that. ''

'' You'll get used to that soon, I promise. '' Jessie adds and nods for them both to follow the excited woman leading the way. Not far away from them Kat stops, her eyes round,

'' Meg, where is town? '' Meg laughs.

After leading the way to town and explaining what they could find where, the group decided to take a look around and use the chance of Kat's free evening to explore every detail. They wander through many different locals and shops. They soon find a small cafee hidden around a corner and covered in ivy. It has a beautiful old style so they make out to come here as soon as they've seen everything. Jessie and Holly spend a lot of time apologizing to Meg for Kathrine's direct and shameless behavior as she plainly asks the younger girl rather personal questions. Meg mostly laughs at her boldness, enjoying the way Kat interacts with her. Even though they talked only once before and that for just a brief moment, Kat is bringing her into her small group. Meg feels with each passing minute more comfortable with the 3 young adults. Holly is a very kind woman with a lot of respect and interest in both the Opera's history and the town. Meg finds herself often talking to her while they wander around aimlessly. Jessie is a little more closed up than Kat but he too has a certain boldness that Meg finds rather charming. What Meg notices about him is his well-taught knowledge about the culture they have in Meg's world.

As they come to a shop for Festival clothing Meg stops them,

'' Will you be on the ball too? '' Jessie is the first one to nod,

'' We were invited, yeah. ''

'' In that case you can buy your dresses in this shop. Most people buy in there that do not sew their dresses themselves. It is not even very expensive but the cloths are truly beautiful. I wanted to look for a dress in there too. There are also many Tuxedos. ''

'' Well in that case, let's go take a look around. If you wanted to go there anyway, why not now? I bet 's gonna be fun. '' Kathrine smirks.

'' Will you not come to the ball or do you have a dress already? ''

'' I probably come and take a look around but I'm not planning to stay. I'm not the type of person for that. ''

'' Oh but it will be a lot of fun. The choir and dancers practiced for months and many people from outside the Opera will be there. ''

'' I'm sure you guys are going to have a lot of fun. C'mon, let's go hit that shop. '' Meg looks after Kat as she once more sets moving without checking if anybody follows her.

'' Don't bother. She hates these kind of events. Never came to the ones our school made either. She barely goes to parties either. A couple of Festivals here and now but that's it. ''

'' Yeah. I doubt she'll even step a foot near that dance. ''

'' But it will be a lot of fun. ''

'' She's got a few personal problems with that. You can ask her, maybe she'll tell you. ''

'' I do not wish to be noisy. ''

'' Don't worry. She won't hold it against you- ''

'' Yo guys, what the hell are you waiting for? An invitation? '' They look up to find Kat in the door of the shop.

'' Do we get one? '' Jessie asks, obviously not really bothered by the way other people are staring at him. Kat puts her hands in her hips, her teeth pulling slightly on her piercing,

'' No! Let's go! '' They enter the store. It's full with dresses and tuxedos, like Meg said. The most common colors are brown, gold, white and black.

'' So… We need two dresses and a tuxedo, right? ''

'' At least try a couple of dresses, maybe you find something you like. See it as a souvenier. '' Holly says and Kat smirks,

'' Was planning on it. But your stuff is more important. '' She claps into her hands.

For the next 2 hours they try themselves through almost each dress that the shop has to offer. Jessie soon found a Tuxedo he likes. It has a dark gray color that almost fades into black. The waistcoat is black and has an elegant pattern that reminds on ivy. The shirt underneath is in the same gray as the jacket and pants while the bowtie also is black. He buys a pair of black business shoes to the tuxedo and a monocloe for a good laugh. Meg was right, it wasn't that expensive. Holly finds a dress after around 2 hours looking through the shelves and trying seveal dresses. Jessie found it in a small corner between a dozen of other rather ugly dresses. The dress itself has a dull golden color but it is covered in a green patterns that almost completely covers the cover underneath. The pattern looks like the desginer couldn't decide between stars and roses so he did a mix of both. The dress presents the neck and most of the collar, the arms are not puffy but sit still comfortably on the shoulders. In front of the chest is a large ribbon that is completely golden. Another, smaller, ribbon is wrapped around the waist where the skirt begins. The endings of the ribbon almost reach the end of the dress. Holly picks a pair of simple boots with a slim 6 centimeter heel to the dress even though she was not sure at first if she should buy those items or look around again. Kat and Meg talked Holly into buying it. Even though it was more that Meg convinced her while Kat threatened to not let her out of this store again until she bought these exact items. It's not like she had a chance than to buy them. A corsage is not attatched to the dress though, so Holly buys a simple one in black seperately, earning a snicker from Kat who promises her the breathing-problems of her life. Holly only retorts that she, opposite to Kat, has smaller boobs and through that won't have as many problems. At least she hopes that. Kat almost fainted as Madam Giry first put her into the corsage. On the other hand, Kat is a drama queen that likes to either react too less or too much.

'' So what do you think, can I go like that? '' The group starts to laugh as Kat steps out in a bright yellow dress that has peacock feavers attatched to it in no real meaning. The skirt is fluffy enough to offer the threat to make many people trip and fall should she actually wear this thing outside. Kat's breats are pressed into a strange angle, her arms look like matchsticks under the far too puffy arms. Kathrine sticks out her hips what is barely visible in the skirt and only gives her body a strange form, her face bearing an expression of fake-arrogance. Meg and Holly have to hold onto each other, too wrapped up in their laughter than to be able to stand on their own. Jessie isn't even trying to stabilize himself as he carelessly drops to the floor, his head in his neck. Kat fakes a frustrated sigh and looks down at herself,

'' I knew it… It's too dull isn't it? ''

'' Kat in that dress you pass as the inspiration for Walking on Sunshine! ''

'' Oh my god yes! '' She grabs a pink feather boa that clashes in every way with the dress and throws it over her shoulders,

'' _Hah!_ _I'm walking on sunshine oh oh! I'm walking on sunshine oh oh! I'm walking on sunshine oh oh!_ '' Holly burries her face in her hands as Kat starts to sing loudly while dancing in the most redicolous way they have ever seen. Holly knows her for years now, she has had her fair share of Kat-dances in public. This though, this is the top. She swings her hips and makes wild movements with her arms what reminds slightly on a very very drunken wannabe-stripper,  
'' _A_ _nd don't it feel good!_ _H_ _ey, alright now!_ _A_ _nd don't it feel good!_ _H_ _ey!_ _Y_ _ea_ _h!_ '' She bows as soon as she sang through the chorus. The size of the skirt almost makes her fall over while that so that she quickly has to stabilize herself. The 4 laugh some more before Kat finally takes off the dress after recieving rather nasty looks of the shop-owner. They then focus on findind Meg a dress which turns out to be quite the challenge.

'' Man, your boobs are bigger than mine. '' Kat says loudly after the 3rd dress she tries on doesn't fit too. Meg's cheeks redden in slight embarrassment. Holly looks at her with a sigh,

'' Isn't your back killing you? ''

'' No, why would it? ''

'' Nah don't worry. I never have problems with my back either but some girls with big boobs do. -'s the dancing Holly. Too trained for complaints. '' Kat faintly says over her shoulder while checking out the farthest away corner of the room. The others watch how she suddenly stops and turns to them with a big grin on her face. Before the others can ask her what's gotten into her she pulls another dress out. It's completely white and looks almost like a typical angel-dress. Around the collar, which is cut like the one on Holly's dress, is a fluffy rim. The skirt is ruffled but not as big as the one on Holly's dress. Kat abruptly pushes Meg into the small cabin to change. As soon as she comes out, Kat's, Jessie's and Holly's mouths drop,

'' Wow…''

'' Does it look good? ''

'' Wow…'' Kat and Jessie repeat while Holly walks around her. Suddenly she squeals,

'' Oh my god, it got wings! Meg your dress got wings! You have to buy it! '' Holly says with every amount of excitement in her voice that Meg has seen so far. Kat's mouth snaps close,

'' I'm reconsidering my past attempt to flirt with you… -No seriously, you are gorgeous! ''

'' Agreed. ''

'' Something's missing though…'' Holly suddenly says and looks around. After a few seconds she gives a loud 'ha' and returns with a pair of white gloves that reach Meg's elbows.

'' Yeah, perfect. '' Meg smiles. She buys the dress and the gloves with a pair of white satin shoes.

They leave the store after they bought Meg's dress and went back to the cafee they spottet before. Jessie and Holly order a coffee while Meg picks water and Kat goes for orange juice with a shot rum in it.

'' Kathrine… why do you not want to attend to the ball? '' Holly and Jessie abruptly look at Kat. The glass in her hand stops faintly on her lips before she takes a sip of her drink, shrugging,

'' I've got social anxiety. Not in the way where I cannot stand people at all. I just find events like parties or balls… very uncomfortable. I've got pills for that but that's not taking the feeling entirely so I rather stay away completely. ''

'' Oh... I am sorry. I did not know that… But don't you find it sad that you cannot come? ''

'' Not really. As I said, maybe I take a quick look but that's enough for me. After all I have to perform too in a few days. That's more than enough party for me to be honest. I take every bit of rest I can get. The shit's draining my battery…''

'' I understand…'' Jessie looks at Kat now,

'' The others take a video though. ''

'' What is a video? '' He smiles at Meg,

'' I can show you when we're back at the Opera. ''

'' You're gonna love that. '' Holly adds.

'' So who do you usually spend your time with there? Do you live at the Opera? '' Kat asks. Meg nods, her eyes moving to the cup in her hands,

'' Yes Mama and I live there, many of the dancers do. Only the high-class performers have flats. And… most of the time I am alone. ''

'' What, you don't have any friends there? '' Holly questions further.

'' I had a good friend but she married her childhood friend and moved to Italy a few months ago. We are sending letters to each other, but it is hard to keep up contact. ''

'' I'm sorry to hear that. ''

'' Well, we're around for some more time. You can go out with us if you want. ''

'' W-would that be alright? ''

'' Of course. You're part of the group now. '' Holly offers with a sweet smile which Meg returns. Jessie grins,

'' As soon as Kat helps you into a dress without trying to hit on you, you can be sure she likes you. '' Kat smirks,

'' True. '' That brings up something in Meg's memory. Something she was wondering about.

'' Kathr- _Kat_ … m-may I ask you a personal question? ''

'' Sure go ahead. ''

'' You… _like_ women too? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' _Why_? I mean… I don't think I understand _where_ this attraction comes from…'' Kat glances down at her drink silently, a small smirk playing on her lips. After a while she shrugs,

'' Well, God said Adam and Eve… So I decided to do both. And since there's more than those two, why just focus on them instead of enjoying the whole menue? '' Holly and Jessie snort into their drinks and spread half of the liquid over the table, coughing in between loud laugther. Meg's cheeks gain a faint shadow of red. As soon as Jessie and Holly stopped their laughter and Jessie and Kat exchanged a high five, Meg clears her throat,

'' Is it not… strange? ''

'' What exactly do you mean, the shagging or the plain flirting? ''

'' Shagging? ''

'' Eh, the sex. ''

'' Oh. Both, I think. ''

'' It's not strange, not for me at least. I once met a girl who was really shy about this. It is different, yes. People pay much more attention to you when you openly kiss someone of the same sex. But I barely ever had any trouble because of that. ''

'' Did you… were you intimate with a woman? ''

'' Yeah, couple of times. I was with more women than men, actually. Men are _extremely_ attractive but I sometimes prefer a woman's touch in certain situations. ''

'' You were sleeping with both already? B-but… you are not married? Or in a relationship? ''

'' I have a… a certain panic of relationships. Too restricting, too complicated. It demands too much trust and too much talking about emotions and too many rules. I'm not good at that. But I do like sex. In our world it's a little easier. People, especially women, are still printed off as cheap sluts if they sleep around and some people even think it's disgusting but you can't expect something that's so deeply rootet to change over night. Those problems are getting better with each year. Most people are working hard on that. But in the end I can't say that I care much about what others think about me. I might be a whore… but that doesn't mean I am any less worth than a virgin. '' Meg nods, taking a sip of her water. She cannot deny that she was curious about that. It is not as if the term is completely unknown to her, but she never felt like it would be appropriate to ask for details. What surprises her is that Kat is obviously not at all bothered by the fact that people could think of her as an easy woman. She bathes in those hateful comments others throw at her. The women in the ballet are nothing like that.

'' The other girls in the ballet often talk about their love lives but… most of the time there is not much love involved either. Giselle liked women too, she was very nice. She taught me how to make flower crowns as I was little. She left after she married another girl of the ballet. '' Kat leans back with a smile, stretching her hands over her head,

'' I love France, honestly. They're amazing coming to homosexuality. There's barely any homophobia here. Not even in this timeline. I could actually consider moving here. But I think I would miss London. ''

'' Speaking of which, how come you speak fluent english? '' Holly asks curiously.

'' Mama taught me. English and french are the two main languages here. ''

'' Yeah I noticed that it's pretty much 50/50 between english and french. I did hear some spanish and of course italian. '' Jessie notes. Meg nods before turning back to Kathrine,

'' How are your lessons going? Mama said you improved your singing a lot. '' She smirks,

'' You'll see soon enough. ''

* * *

They talk a few more hours until Kat's finally realizing that she's running really late by now so they quickly make their way back to the Opera. Before they reach the door, Meg turns back to them,

'' Thank you for that lovely evening. I cannot remember the last time I had so much fun. ''

'' Stop it you're making me blush…''

'' You don't have to thank us, we enjoyed your company too! '' Holly adds while Kat still smirks. Jessie winks at her from behind but isn't commenting further on this. Holly and Jessie part from them at the entrance already to go back to Kat's and Holly's room. Meg and Kat walk together to the stage before turning in different directions. Kat stops as she sees Madam Giry. Biting her lip in a nervous manner she approaches the older woman,

'' She's fine and not drunk. I didn't get her into trouble, either. ''

'' So Meg did tell you that I wanted her to be careful? '' Kat grins,

'' Nope. I'm just used to this already. Holly's parents didn't like me that much at first. I didn't exactly fit into the picture of a perfect friend. They like me now though, see me as part of the family. I wouldn't get Meg into trouble. I just… wanted to say that. '' Madam nods with a soft smile, her eyes moving to Meg.

'' She does seem happy. I haven't seen her like that since Christine left. ''

'' That's her best friend who married the childhood friend, right? ''

'' I took her in after her father died. She was a ballet dancer like Meg. One day Raoul visited the Opera with his parents for they were our new Patrons and they fell in love all over again. The engagement and wedding soon followed. ''

'' Sounds like the type of perfect love story you find in the books I never read. ''

'' Reading will not harm you. ''

'' I didn't say I don't read at all. I read a lot. I went through every Harry Potter, Agatha Christie and Sherlock Holmes. I read Hunger Games, I read Shakespeare and Charles Dickens. Stephen King and Cody McFadyen. Frankenstein, Dracula… I read Fanfictions too but I'm not sure if that counts. I do read a lot. Just not those perfect romance stories you find at the gas station. ''

'' Are you holding a grudge against love? ''

'' Not at all. Jessie's absolutely in love with his girlfriend and wants to marry her as soon as he's in a steady job. Josh and Fiona are crazy for each other and want to move together, start a family. I just don't like to imagine that for myself. ''

'' I see. -Are you having lessons right now? ''

'' Yeah. Tomorrow we have a date again, right? ''

* * *

'' After breakfast, as always. ''

'' Great. See you tomorrow then, good night. '' She offers a friendly smile and quickly makes her way to the Chapel. Madam Giry looks after her. She did make Meg very happy. She and her friends. But it's not only her daughter that is in a better mood. The Phantom is more than pleased with her. Antoinette even could have sworn that she heard a dreamy sound in his voice the last time they talked.

* * *

'' Good evening Kathrine. I trust you had a pleasant evening? '' She smiles as he greets her the moment she enters the chapel. With an enthusiastic nod she allows her body to drop down on the window sill.

'' I did, thanks. I mean, Paris 21st century is pretty awesome but Paris 19th century is absolutely beautiful. Not as cool as London, but very close. ''

'' Yes, it has a magnetizing elegance that cannot easily be beaten. ''

'' So you've been there? ''

'' Not long ago, yes. At night, of course. But that did not rob it any of its charm. ''

'' How about a deal? If I do a good job at the performance, we go to town together. If you promise to make sure I don't run into something I wear a blindfold or keep my eyes closed the whole time. '' He hesitates a moment before answering her but she can hear the small smile in his voice,

'' It would be my greatest pleasure to accompany you. '' A pleasant silence covers her. They did grow a little closer than she meant to over the days. He's still strict but he spends more time talking to her and even praises her when she managed a note that was extremely hard for her before. He didn't tell her his name yet but she can't say that she minds much. She wants to see him, though. Even though she wouldn't press this because she also learned to know his temper. But that doesn't change the fact that the curiousity is killing her slowly. Maybe he will show himself at some point. She sure hopes so.

'' Oh fuck, sorry! '' Kat abruptly drops to her knees to help gather everything that was scattered over the floor. On her way to the small practice room in which she always has her lessons with Madam Giry she didn't watch where she's going in her hurry and run over a bucket with all kinds of cleaning utensiles. While breakfast she, Holly, Jessie and Meg got into another conversation and she kind of forgot that she actually had a date so she just jumped up at some point without saying goodbye. She was late almost every time by now, was it with the Phantom or with Madam. She was so sure she would be on time this time.

'' Please Miss, you do not have to- '' The lady that always cleans the stairs tries to stop her and take the brush from Kat's hands but the younger woman shakes her off,

'' A poppycock! I pushed it over, I clean it up. ''

'' You are a Diva, Mademoiselle, you should not be doing this. It is fine, really. This is my job after all. '' Kat smiles but continues to put the gathered items back into the bucket,

'' I'm a graduate from England who jumps in as an understudy. I've cleaned other stuff already, it won't kill me. Honestly, the worst that can happen to me is that I might chip a nail. '' The woman looks at her in silence. Kat wonders if there is actually assholes here that push shit over and let others clean it then. That's one reason why she couldn't do such a job, she would toss whatever they push over at their heads.

'' Thank you. ''

'' Don't mention it. See, my nails are fine. ''

'' It was still very kind of you. ''

'' Hey that medallion is really pretty. '' Her eyes moved to the woman's throat where she spottet a small golden medalion in the shape of a heart. The woman looks down at it with a soft smile,

'' It was a present of my daughter, her name is Chloé. She's turning 14 soon. It is… her dream to travel to your world actually. Maybe I will be able to make it a gift for her 18th birthday. '' Kat's eyes get an undefinable expression as she looks at the woman.

'' Why don't you come with us on the ship? I know a couple of rather cheap but good motels. You wouldn't have to pay for your way over there cause we already did, so it's the way back and the motel. And I think I know a motel that might give you a nice price because I was… working there. It might be a short visit but it will be a visit, right? ''

'' Oh I cannot accept that Miss. ''

'' Sure you can. We head out in a couple of weeks. Tell your daughter it's an early birthday present and get packed up. ''

'' Miss Jones! '' Before the woman has time to consider this, a voice upstairs calls out for her.

'' Gotta go. We talk later yeah? '' Kat flashes a smile and turns. She quickly climbs up the stairs to meet Monsieur Firmin and André who are looking at both of them rather bewildered. The maid jumps to her feet to call after Kat,

'' Y-yes. Thank you Miss! '' Kat stops a few steps before André and Firmin,

'' Call me Kat, everyone does. '' As soon as she's in front of both managers she notices Madam Giry walking up behind them. Her smile drops instantly,

'' Oh god I'm late again. I'm so sorry I was running to get to you but I accidentally ran over a bucket so I helped picking up everything I tossed around. '' Madam Giry nods in acceptance but the managers don't look that thrilled,

'' Miss Jones, with all due respect but you cannot just have a talk with everyone. '' Monsieur Firmin says in all policy. Kat titles her head in confuse,

'' What's wrong with talking? ''

'' Nothing but…'' André starts but trails off so that Firmin can pick up again,

'' It is not your standart. '' Kat's eyes narrow,

'' _What_. ''

'' You are a Diva and talking to the cleaning personal is below you. Your lack of experience has not yet done any harm to your reputation but we need to keep it that way. '' She looks over her shoulder briefly. The woman heard them. Kat can see it on the way she fumbles with something in the bucket in her attempt to not give any reaction. But there's hurt in her eyes. Kat's teeth grit,

'' Who do you think you are huh? You think being the fucking managers of this place makes you any better than her? You started off with _junk,_ in case you forget that while bathing in your beloved money. If I was you, I'd be really quiet now. '' Firmin looks at André before clearing his throat,

'' Miss Jones, the servants are, despite how important they are to us, not the kind of association you should- ''

'' Oh yeah I get it. I could actually start cleaning my own bullshit. Know what? Your rich asses would be lost without people that willingly clean up your dirt. Talking to the 'servants' is not the problem, ignorant assholes that made up this shitty hierarchy in the first place are. So if you excuse me now, I got lessons. I am allowed to talk to Madam Giry, right? Or are teachers not _worthy_ too! '' She pushes past them to walk up to Madam Giry. The older woman only faintly glances at them before placing a hand on Kat's back to lead her to their room,

'' That is not the kind of behavior you should show towards them. ''

'' They totally deserved it. ''

'' I am not saying they did not. But I do know you are capable of other retours. You can be insulting but if you are, hide it under policy. '' Kat looks at her and laughs,

'' You're a number, Madam. ''

2 hours later they end their lesson. Before Kat can leave the room, the two managers pass her up and ask her for a word. She first want to tell them to go to hell but then she remembers Madam Giry's words and follows them…

* * *

As soon as the Phantom enters his small hiding spot he sees Kathrine walking around in the chapel, obviously worried. She has to be worried, she would not be here before him otherwise.

'' Kathrine, you are early. Did something happen? ''

'' Yeah. We've got a problem. Well, I do. Which is.. kind of yours too I guess. ''

'' What is it? ''

'' You know about the dance in the play? That Erissa's supposed to do with her husband? ''

'' Yes, I am aware of that dance. ''

'' Well Monsieur André and Monsieur Firmin asked me if I had to take any lessons for Waltz and I said I don't. ''

'' I do not see the problem? ''

'' I need them. '' A moment of silence goes through the room. Is she fooling around with him? Another attempt of hers to tease him?

'' Why would you decline the offer for lessons then? ''

'' Well one: I spend most of my time here to train the singing and let's be honest, I really need the singing lessons more than the dancing. -On the other hand I do manage the singing while I manage _zero_ dancing. ''

'' I still fail to understand your problem. Why will you not go and say you need them? That it was a mistake to decline the offer? ''

'' Cause I… kind of… said I'm good at that. ''

'' So you fear embarrassment. ''

'' No! ...yeah. Not really... The thing is, I'm a little strange. ''

'' So I noticed. '' She stops in her circling to look at the ceiling with a small glare,

'' Thanks. My point is, I don't accept everyone as a teacher and if I don't like someone as my teacher my brain shuts off and I don't learn shit. Trust me, I got into trouble for that all the time back in school. '' He overthinks what she said another moment, trying to set everything together so that it makes sense to him.

'' So if I understand you right you fear you might not accept whoever they offer to teach you and learn nothing then? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' Would you accept me to teach you? '' She sighs, her arms cross over her chest, her hips pushing out to the left. She's growing frustrated. Every time she does she takes this stance.

'' What, you want to tell me in detail what to do? As nice as that offer is, I really doubt that would help. If I would have WiFi here I could watch a tutorial on YouTube but… well, I don't. '' He rethinks this again, tries to think about every possible consequence this could cause. In the end though, he stops at the same thought.

'' Kathrine, if I offer you proper dancing lessons, will you close your eyes and listen to what I say without complaining? '' He watches her eyes widen in both shock and confuse at the question. Slowly she nods,

''...Y-yeah. ''

'' Put out every candle except one and close your eyes. '' The Phantom watches with tension how Kathrine does what he asked of her. His eyes are so used to the darkness that the one candle is enough for him to properly see everything that's in the room with only one candle lit. She on the other hand will probably see no futher than a step away from the candle. In case she disobeys him and opens her eyes in an attempt to look at him he can quickly move into the shadows. Her eyes flutter close, her shoulders are slightly tensed. He silently moves from his hiding spot to the window of the chapel through which he can enter the room. The faintest sqreeching of the heavy gates of the window makes Kathrine wince,

'' That's you right? ''

'' Yes. Do not worry. '' He watches her nod, the tense slowly leaving her body but returning at once as he stops close behind her. Yet, the tense in her body is not an act of fear. She seems alomost excited. He can see her hands trembling faintly, her teeth pulling on that ring in her lip. The closeness between them allows him to take in the sweet scent coming from her. A scent he cannot quite name but it fills his senses in the most pleasant ways. His hand slowly moves to one of his pockets. Swiftly he pulls out a piece of clothing and raises his arms to be able to place it over her eyes. She winces at the sudden contact, taking a step back what drives her right against his chest. His breathe halts in his lungs, the feeling of another body, her body, touching his almost too wondeful to be real.

'' You're taller than I thought…'' He breaks out of his trance at the soft whisper of her voice before him. The sudden question of how she imagined him burns on his tongue. And yet, the fear of how she might answer stops him from voicing his curiousity. He could not bear it if she told him she imagined him like a normal human being with simple displeasing contours. Someone who does not understand that there can be beauty in everything as long as ones face is just like everyone else's. Not like his own. Not like this curse that was put upon him. He shakes out of the thoughts and attatches the blindfold.

'' Can you see? ''

'' No. ''

'' Are you telling the truth? ''

'' Do you expect a liar to tell if she lies? '' He nods, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'' You would be right. It seems all I have is your word. '' As much as he hates to do so, he takes a step away from her. The warmth that was radiating from her body directly onto him now gone, leaving him cold. But the smell, that wonderful scent is still in his mind. Carefully he brushes his fingers along her shoulder to gesture her to turn around, afraid he might hurt her if he tightens his grip just the tiniest bit. Luckily she cooperates and turns to face him. Her lips are parted slightly, her nose twitching softly with every new breathe she inhales. For a few moments he just stands in front of her, his hands in height of where he has to put them, but too scared to actually touch her. Suddenly one of her hands rises and touches his chest only millimeters above his heart. Suddenly he feels frozen, his eyes wide and his mouth open, ready to scold her for allowing her hands to wander, to touch the monster before her that only yearns to stand in her beauty for a little while longer. And yet his lips don't speak a word, unable to do anything else than just stare how her other hand moves to his arm which is still raised in front of her shoulder. Her fingers softly make contact with his gloved hands, brushing over each finger as if she tries to paint him in her mind. Almost too tender for him to notice, her fingers move along his hand up along his arm before halting on his shoulder. His breathe quickens, his body gaining a both excited and frightened tremor. If her hands move to his face, he has to stop her. Right now though, while her hands just move below his throat in such softness, he wishes for this moment to never end. If ever before someone touched him with such tenderness he cannot remember. All his memory can bring up is the abuse he knew before Madam Giry saved him from his torturers and hid him from the world and its cruelties. How often has he dreamed to be touched like this, if only for a few moments. How often has he thought about begging god to grant him just one day where he can walk among others without having to fear for rejection. But god was never one of his allies and he doubted that begging would do him any good. Still, at this moment where he is here and Kathrine is right in front of him, touching him, smiling softly in the dimmed light, he begins to believe that there might be a god after all. That the anger he held for him might be fading slowly. Every day he wondered about the reason of his birth. If there was any purpose for him on this world or if his fate only was to suffer all by his own. But now he knows. He was born so that she could come and save him. Save him from the hatred, the loneliness and the pain. Maybe, save him from himself. Maybe it was his destiny to meet her. And if it truly is, if she truly is his destiny, he might be thanking god on his knees later.

The hand on his chest moves to the other shoulder, never breaking contact to his body while that. The only sound in the room coming from his erratic breathing and the sound of her fingers sliding over the fabric of his clothing. Against his own will, his eyes close as her hands wrap tenderly around his neck, skin brushing over skin. Her hands are so soft, softer than anything he ever felt. And yet, at some parts he feels small bits of rougher skin on her knuckles and a faint lair of scars on them as she turns her hand in her explorement. Completely captured by the rush he completely misses to stop her as her hand gently touches his exposed cheek. It almost feels like his skin would be tingling, begging for her to never let go of him. Only as her other hand moves to cup his masked cheek, his hands catch her wrists. Her teeth abruptly bite into her bottom lip and her head titles down,

'' Sorry…'' Her voice so silent that he can barely hear it over the sound of his beating heart.

'' It is not your fault. '' He releases her hands and takes another step away from her, turning his back to her. He should have stopped her sooner, should have softly rejected her instead of being this harsh. How was she supposed to know where he is most vulnerable? What if she cannot forgive him? What if his refusal is now enough reason for her to realize what kind of a man, what monster he really is?

'' Did Madam Giry teach you how to dance or did you learn that as a kid? ''

''...No. I taught myself. '' She grins suddenly,

'' A few candles burning in the dark, a half-full glass of wine standing on an old organ while you sway around all by yourself for hours on with only your own humming as music? '' The Phantom stops dead in his tracks again, looking at her surprised and with a small tad of nervousness in the back of his mind,

'' How do you…'' He trails off. Kathrine's grin turns into a devilish smirk as she titles her head a little,

'' Shot in the dark. 's kind of how I imagine you spending your time. You don't even want me to see you, I doubt you really interact with other people. And if I think about the way others describe you I would even go so far to say that… you've never really spoken to anyone except Madam Giry. ''

'' You are correct. ''

'' I can consider myself honored then, can I? '' His heart pulls together in his chest painfully,

_'Cursed' would be more like it._

'' You okay? I… didn't hurt you by touching your face right? ''

'' No, no of course not. Forgive me, it is just…''

'' You don't have to explain, it's okay. Really. '' Her hands reach out for him again until they brush his arms. They move downwards to his hands to gently tug on the gloves. Confused about why she is pulling them off, he watches how she stands with both objects in her hands for a while before putting them blindly into the pockets of her pants. Before he can ask her what exactly she is doing, her hands reach for his again and her fingers brush over his skin gently, her voie soft,

'' There, much better right? '' He looks at her with wide eyes. Why would she so willingly touch him if he is not even willing to explain himself to her? How can she not be afraid of the man who is so determined to never let her see him? Can this beautiful angel in front of him really exist or did he go so mad in his loneliness that he made her up? Will he wake up if he is not careful enough and find everything to be a dream? No. Her hands are holding his, her scent is filling his nose, her body is right there with him. That is no illusion. The faintest smile comes to his lips as he leads one of her hands to his shoulder while taking her other in his. He hesitates a moment before stepping so close to her that he can place each tip of his foot directly in front of hers,

'' We will start slowly. Try to follow my feet with yours. '' He feels her nod against his chest. Loud enough for both of them to hear properly he starts to hum softly, a calm melody with a hint melancholia in it. The Phantom glances down at Kathrine to find her smiling,

'' That's beautiful. Did you think that up? ''

'' Yes. '' Her smile becomes a tad wider, her hand giving his a gentle squeeze. Even thought he tries his best to stay calm and untouched by her closeness, the Phantom cannot help the flutter of his heart. She appreciates his music, she accepts him as a teacher. Likes him, as she said before. Slowly he starts to move, setting one foot after the other. They keep at the basic steps for what feels to him like an eternity and yet he doesn't find the time that passes unpleasant. He enjoys every second of the closeness between them, every smallest apology of Kathrine if she accidentally steps on his foot or misses a beat. Rolling out of his arms and back into them so that her back touchs his chest is most difficult for her. She stumbled rather clumsily into his arms many times before finally making the first tender and correct move. He loves the happy remarks when she moves especially swiftly or thanks him when he appreciates her.

After almost 3 hours Kathrine manages a perfect Waltz with everything that is on it. Her cheeks have a sweet shade of red on them as she laughs, her hand still on his shoulder and her forehead resting comfortably on his chest. He did not let go of her hand yet and she does not seem to mind. He can feel her warm skin on his chest.

'' That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. ''

'' I am glad you appreciate my way of teaching. ''

'' I really do. Can we do this again tomorrow or do you want me to focus on the singing? '' She titles her head back to reveal her face to him. His eyes clpse a little as he smiles warmly at her, his voice soft and praising,

'' Your skills impoved immensly in both areas. If you wish, I will gladly hold another lesson to improve your steps even more. ''

'' That would be awesome. Do you know anymore dances than Waltz? '' He hesitates a moment at that,

'' I do... but none of them will be needed for the performance. ''

'' That doesn't mean you can't try to teach me those too, right? I bet dancing with a partner is much more fun than doing so alone. ''

'' It is indeed. I enjoyed this evening more than any in the past that I can remember. ''

'' See. Come on, it'll be fun! '' Her fingers on his shoulder softly curl into his jacket, her other hand back over his heart to look at him urging. He sighs and takes the hand on his chest in both of his own gently,

'' How could I ever refuse you? '' He guids her hand up to his face to press a tender kiss to her knuckles, lingern a moment longer on them as he feels the faint scars under his lips. He looks from her hand back to her face to find her smile still present, the red on her cheeks a tad deeper. The Phantom can feel his his heart swell in his chest. Dancing has always been one of his favorite activities even though he was forced to do it on his own. To have someone with him who presses him to share his, granted, limited knowledge is more than he could ever hope for. And oh, how he enjoys this time with her. The closeness between them, the faint intimacy they converse in, the pleasant atmosphere around them that allows him to forget what he is, even if it is only for a short time. For Kathrine does not want to press him into showing himself to her, she accepts what little he offers her without complaining. Her presence is so much more than a simple gift. To him, she is a miracle. But how can a Phantom ever deserve an angel? Suddenly dark thoughts begin to circle his current happiness and threaten to pull him back into the miseries of his mind. He releases her hand from his grasp and takes a step away from her, his hands curling to fists.

'' I really didn't hurt you as I touched your face, right? '' The warm feeling that consumed him only moments ago drowns more and more in despair. Why does she want to know that? Is it only worry or a plan to attempt to touch him further? To find out what monster the man in front of her truly is? To humilliate him like the world did? He shakes his head internally, she would not trick him like this.

'' No, you did not. '' Kathrine nods and offers another warm smile. She will never know that this smile is what pulls him back out of the depression at once. Without even meaning to his expression changes into one of tenderness. Slowly his hand rises to her face. Even though he barely touches her, he can feel her soft skin against the back of his hand, can feel the warmth of her cheeks. He withdraws his hand as she tries to lean into the touch, not willing to give himself the chance to hurt her in any way. Just as his arm comes to rest at his side though, Kathrine closes the gape between them again. One hand softly places itself on his shoulder while the other other rests upon his heart again as she stands up on her toes. Before he has time to wonder about what she might be planning to do, Kathrine's lips softly kiss the Phantom's exposed cheek. He gasps. His body comes to an entire halt at once and for a moment he fears she might feel how madly his heart starts to beat in his chest.

'' Thank you... for everything... '' Her voice is a whisper, her breathe tickling his cheek. She leans back and offers him a little space by taking a small step back. Still with wide open eyes he looks down at her, his hand coming to his cheek. Internally he tries to curse himself for the heat that he can feel all over his face. He is a grown man in his mid 30s, he should not blush like a young boy over a simple kiss to his cheek. And yet, another part of him reasons that this was the first kiss he ever received. One can say that would be a reason to blush. His skin tingles pleasantly where her lips lay only seconds ago what pushes the embarassment over his reaction far into the back of his mind.

'' Sorry… Did that go way past your comfort zone? '' Kathrine face is twisted in worry.

'' N-no… no it was…'' He trails off. A sudden panic grabs a tight hold of him and pulls him deep into the dark abyss of his mind. A voice reminding him strictly about what lies hidden behind the mask causes him to take a step back. Now she may thinks he is worthy of this kind of gratitude but latest after she finds out about what he is she will feel repulsed at the thought of what she did. That she touched his horrid face with her angelic lips. He takes another step away from her, only faintly noticing the worry displaying on her face.

'' Goodnight. '' As fast as his legs will carry him, he flees from the room and rushes back down into his layer, only stopping when the gate is completely closed behind him. This should not have happened. He cannot let her believe that he is a man like any other. As much as it hurts him, he cannot allow himself to come any closer to her.

But oh, how he wishes to…

His mind wanders back to the kiss countless times that night. He tries to play his organ in the hope that maybe his beloved music can take his mind off of Kathrine but he soon has to accept the fact that no passable note will come from his fingers so he retreats to bed. After tossing and turning for hours on, unable to find sleep, he decides to drown his worries in wine. Only after emptying a whole bottle he finally passes out and falls into a troubled slumber...

* * *

Kat's quiet the next day. Her mind is filled with self-blame and anger about herself as well as him. If she clearly stepped over a line with him there he could just have told her instead of running off in panic. But he didn't. But mostly she's angry at herself. Holly noticed that something bothers her the moment she got up because, while she usually had to punch Kat out of bed, this time she quietly woke up right away. Holly tried to talk to her but Kat ignored her. It's not like she doesn't want to talk about it. It's just that she can't quite accept it that this is her fault, not his. She can't even admit it to herself, how can she tell Holly? As Holly suddenly gets the idea he hurt her, though, she has no other choice but to speak up.

'' We were dancing. '' Holly stops in her ranting and slowly sits down on the bed next to her,

'' What? ''

'' I need to dance in the Opera and well… You know me, I don't like everyone as a teacher. I talked to him about that and suddenly he just offered me lessons. I had to blow out every candle except one and he blindfolded me but…'' She breaks off, a smile comes to her lips at the memories.

'' But? ''

'' I felt my way along and he let me. His hands are large and rough but the way he touches me is.. it's like he's afraid he could break me if he just lays one finger on me. He didn't say anything as I tried to, you know, kind of make myself a picture of him. His clothing is really soft. I think I felt a jacket, a waistcoat and a shirt. I even think there was a cravate. Like, he's never allowing anyone to see him but still dresses really neat. '' Kat doesn't even notice the way Holly grins for a moment.

'' And where is the problem? ''

'' I… might have pressed a little too far… He was fine as I touched the left side of his face but as I tried to cup his right cheek he stopped me. I abruptly apologized and he told me it's alright. He also denied that I hurt him but… there is something with the right side of his face. And whatever it is he does everything to keep me from finding out. ''

'' The condition he mentioned, maybe? ''

'' Probably. ''

'' And that's why you're so depressed? He did say it's fine, didn't he? You knew he doesn't want to show himself because of some condition. ''

'' Yeah I know and it's not that. You're right everything would be great… if I would have stopped there. '' Holly groans,

'' What did you do. ''

'' After we danced we had… kind of a moment… and I kissed his cheek to thank him. He stopped moving and run off. I swear I felt him trembling in panic. I know a panic attack when I see, or feel, it and that was one. ''

'' You just kissed him? Are you sure you weren't trying another go at his face? ''

'' I didn't try to touch him again, I swear. ...I-I think he won't come to our lesson today… I messed up. ''

'' You didn't. '' Kat gives a sarcastic, dry laugh and gets to her feet,

'' I did! I know he's shy and really nervous about this and I go all... _me_ on him! Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido?! '' ( _Why do I have t_ _o_ _be so stupid_ ) Holly grabs her on her shoulders,

'' Calm down Kat. Just apologize again. You're going to him after the lesson with Madam Giry, right? ''

'' Good, then talk to him. Tell him you're sorry and you won't do it again. Make sure he believes you. And Kat… don't do it again. ''

'' I won't…''

'' I'm sure he'll forgive you. ''


	4. There's Something There

He watches Kat while her lesson with Madam Giry. She seems unfocused, itchy, almost. About him? Did she finally realize what kind of monster he is? Was she lying to him and she could see him the whole time? His mind wanders to dark, horrible places that only slightly give him free again as the women end their lesson and Kat makes her way to the chapel. He's there before her, of course he is. Through that he can watch how she arrives. Her eyes are careful, her body tensed,

'' Phantom? '' She waits for him to answer. He wants to answer her, reach out for her, touch her again. But he can't. He cannot take such risks ever again.

'' I know you're there. '' She doesn't sound very convinced about her own words.

'' Come on, the performance is only 1 night away. You can't just ignore me now! '' His hands curl to fists at his sides. He should not let her suffer for his mistakes. It is not her fault that he cannot tell her the truth. She needs his assistance, especially this close to the premiere. He has to stay professional. He has to answer her. But he doesn't. Kathrine grows visible irritated,

'' I just kissed your _cheek_ , I wasn't trying to rape you or touch you anymore! You _said_ the kiss was alright! I didn't try to step over your comfort zone I swear! I just wanted to thank you! It's not fair of you to just ingnore me like this! Yes I made a mistake! And I'm sorry! Okay? I'm really really sorry! '' This time she only waits a few moments for him to answer before obviously quickly making up her mind. She nods to herself and sits down on the ground cross-legged with her hands in her lap. He closes his eyes as he turns his back to her to return to his layer. Before he left her completely, he can hear her calling out to him,

'' I'm not gonna leave this room until you talk to me and if I have to stay the whole damn night down here! ''

Hours later he returns, ready to be met with an empty room. He is shocked when he finds Kathrine in the same position he left her. Her body slacked forwards, leaving her back a little round. Her chin rests almost on her chest so far is it bent. She looks like she is about to fall asleep any second now, like her body would simply collapse. Her eyes are so tired that he can feel his heart aching at the way she keeps her eyes open, too stubborn to give it up and return to her room. Not in a million years would he have believed that she would actually wait for him. He thought that by now she must be long gone and only the worry for her mood drove him back here. Without permitting himself the time to think this through he makes his way to the window and opens it. He can see her body jumping slightly at the familiar screech but she makes no move to anknowledge his presence in any way. Slowly he leans down to her and puts a hand on her shoulder,

'' Kathrine…'' Her eyes close abruptly but he doubts that this is a gesture of acceptance to her promise to not try to look at him. Her face is twisted in anger, her hands curling to small fists in her lap as she turns her face away from him. The Phantom watches how she starts to pull on the ring in her bottom lip roughly.

'' ...It was not your fault- '' Before he can finish his sentence she slaps his hand off her shoulder and jumps to her feet with a snort,

'' I _know_ that. Trust me, I was _not_ blaming myself! I'm blaming _you_! '' She turns to face him and for the blink of an eye he believes she might simply break her promise in her anger. And yet, even before she turned to him completely, he can see that her eyes are closed. That alone sends another painful sting through his chest. How could he hurt her like this?

'' Of course. You have every right for that… Forgive me, my angel…'' Tenderly he allows is hand to move along her cheek similar to the way he did yesterday. For a moment it seems like her expression softens and she's leaning into his touch like she did yesterday. But then she slaps his hand away again and firmly crosses her arms over her chest before releasing them again to make wild movements,

'' See, this is what I mean! You can't be all affectionate in one moment and completely cold in the other! ''

'' You do not understand- ''

'' Well here's an idea, how about you talk to me then instead of- '' She breaks off and yelps as she trips in her roused striding and falls to the floor. In one large step the Phantom is next to her and catches her before she can hit the ground, all anger completely blown away. Through she did not knew where else to hold on to, her arms instantly wrapped around his neck but her eyes did not open once. For a few moments there's stilence.

'' I'm not dead, right? '' He almost rolls his eyes.

'' A fall of this height would not have killed you. ''

'' Who knows, I could have hit my head on something and wham! Dead. Close the casket, drown it in the ocean. -I didn't even write my last will yet. Who's gonna take care of the plants that are probably dead by now? '' The thought causes an unpleasant shudder to run down his back. He could not bear it if something were to happen to her.

'' Please, do not talk about things like that. '' She snorts again and steps out of his embrace,

'' Like _you_ would care. '' Quickly the worry is pushed into the back of his mind, overpowered by anger. How can she make him so angry in such a short time? It is maddening!

'' Do not think for one moment I would not care about you, Kathrine! '' He grabs her arm roughly but she frees herself from his grasp almost at the same second to glare at him as good as she can with her eyes closed,

'' What the hell is your problem then?! I get it, there's something with your face! Boo-fucking-hoo! That's no excuse for being all affectionate in one moment and a fucking asshole the next! ''

'' I am trying to protect you! ''

'' I don't need your protection! I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself! ''

'' Kathrine I do not appreciate your tone! '' He warns but she only gives a dry laugh,

'' Oh go find yourself someone who's actually afraid of you, would you? '' He stops at that. How can she not be afraid of him? Maybe it is not him who is turning mad, maybe it was her all along. Or maybe, just maybe, it is both of them. He thinks about what to say but cannot find anything worth the breathe. He feels dizzy, ill, almost.

'' Phantom? '' Her voice lost some of its tense.

'' Yes? ''

'' Are you a little hungover? You smell a lot like wine. '' The Phantom takes a step back in embarassment and checks his breathing faintly to realize he really smells a lot like the wine that served him as an aid for a deep slumber. He looks back up at Kat to find her grinning, her head titled to the side while fumbling for something in her pockets,

'' Here. '' She holds her hand out to him, in her palm two small, white drops.

'' What's that? '' She chews a little more obvious on whatever she has in her mouth and puts a sticky white mass between her teeth to show it to him faintly,

'' Gum. Tastes great and covers the smell of the wine. Now, I don't usually say that, but don't swallow. '' She breaks off to giggle to herself, causing the Phantom to frown at her while accepting the two small white drops and putting them in his mouth. He instantly tastes the minty flavour that leaves no place for the old taste of the wine in his mouth.

'' What is so funny? '' She stop her giglling for a moment before laughing loudly. Obviously unable to support herself any longer she slides down the wall, her legs pressed tightly against her chest, her hands covering her eyes as she keeps on laughing.

'' I'll tell you that when you're a little older. ''

'' I am certain that you are the younger one of us, Kathrine. '' He remarks with his eyebrow rosen,

'' Trust me, if that kiss on the cheek puts you out already you would get a heart attack if I explain that one to you. '' He raises his eyebrow at her but before he can say anything she leans her head back,

'' Okay so now you can say you're sorry again then I'm gonna say I'm sorry- No actually I'm not gonna do that, I didn't do anything wrong. Anyway, then you can help me up and we can sing or dance some more before I fall asleep. '' Kathrine stretches her arms out to him grinning, wiggling her fingers. He smiles and takes her hands in his to pull her up, glad that she is willing to forgive him for now.

'' If my angel commands. '' He chews with his mouth closed but soon realizes something strange about the substance.

'' It is not dissolving? ''

'' That's the point. That's why it's called _c_ _hewing_ gum. It'll start to taste nasty after some time though, just spit it out then and put it in the trash. Don't just spit it on the ground, it takes years until it's properly decomposed and nature's wrecked enough already. '' He nods and focuses on the upcomming task.

'' I am sorry for ignoring you, Kathrine. You have my word that something like this will never happen again. I swear I will explain everything to you at some point. ''

'' You're forgiven, Romeo. '' Like yesterday he takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to her knuckles, his eyes trained on her,

'' Merci, mon ange. Vous êtes trop gentil. '' ( _You are too kind_ ) He watches how a shudder runs down her back while she smirks at him,

'' Oh I really like it when you talk french. I didn't understand the second part, but I like it. '' He smiles,

'' Are you ready for the lesson? ''

'' What other dances do you know? '' She asks as soon as they finished their third dance. Her steps are as confident as the ones of someone who dances for years now. The Phantom is completely convinced that she will do perfect at the performance. By now she wears the blindfold again. She put it on before they started the first dance and handed him his gloves while that, too. He smiles almost sheepishly at her,

'' I have to point out before that I am very untrained in those. After all I only had myself to learn. I am briefly familiar with Tango and Salsa. ''

'' Wasn't learning those, like, super confusing? ''

'' It was… challenging. I do have a lot of time on my hands though. ''

'' Can you teach me? '' He stops,

'' Which one? ''

'' Both. But I'd like to try Tango first. I've always liked it and I love the music but never tried to visit classes for that. I didn't have the time and patience for that, to be honest. ''

''...It is a very passionate dance... and demands _close_ body contact. '' He warns. She titles her head to the side,

'' I'm pretty close to you now right? '' She smiles while he looks down at them. Their bodies are touching at their chests, his hand is still holding hers. Even though Waltz does not need such closeness, they somehow ended up like this. He did remember that they both stepped closer at their second dance but to that time it didn't even occur to him that this is far too personal and certainly not professional enough. And yet, he cannot bring himself to let go of her hand or step away.

'' It also requires firmer touches than Waltz. '' She shrugs,

'' I'm not the one with issues about touching. To that comes, I'm not going to break if you grab me more firmly, cross my heart, I'm not made of sugar. -See, bones. '' She lets go of his hand to knock her fist onto her elbow. He bites the inside of his cheek,

'' Are you sure? ''

'' Pretty sure. ''

'' Very well. But we will not begin with any other dance before your performance. ''

'' Sounds fair. ''

* * *

At the next day rehearsals begin for her. She has practiced her steps, her stands, her singing and her dancing over the week. Now she has to proof that she can do this with the other performers too. She only has 4 appearances on the stage, 4 songs. Think of me is probably the song she could sing in her sleep by now. The first song, though also demands her to dance with Piangi at the same time. Luckily she only steps on his foot once and misses a beat twice. To her surprise her partner is quite understanding even though she's taking the place of his wife.

_That's what I call professional. On the other hand, he's probably used to that already._

Rehearsals take almost the whole day. The others of Kat's class tried to take a sneak peak but luckily they were send away. However, she saw her teacher sneaking around sometimes. Every time she noticed him she sent him the most horrible death glare she could bring up without interrupting the rehearsal. The small mistakes she made were enough for her, she didn't want to bring more chaos into it. Everyone else did perfectly fine. On the other hand, she is an amature after all. Demanding a marvelous performance of her would be very unfair. Still, she did get many praises for the progress her voice made in the past days.

After around 5 hours she's finally free to go. Before she can leave the stage to meet Holly and Jessie at the Front foor, Meg stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Before she can greet the younger girl, Meg's arms already wrap around her in a tight embrace,

'' Kat, that was wonderful! You sound perfect! '' Kat laughs at the compliment and returns the hug,

'' Thanks Meg. 's pretty tough though. I was really nervous to mess this up. ''

'' You did not. A few mistakes happen all the time. Those were your first rehearsels after all. ''

'' Your dancing was awesome. I'm quite flexible too but you totally rock this. '' Meg's smile becomes a tad more sweet,

'' Thank you Kat. I am very impressed with your voice too. Your teacher must be really good. '' Kat's grin changes into a rather soft smile,

'' He is, yeah. He's great. -Hey, you wanna join us? We wanted to hit that cafee again. I really need a drink. ''

'' I would love to. ''

'' Great. ''

'' Miss Jones? '' Both girls look up to see Monsieur André walking up to them, an almost proud smile on his lips.

'' Meg can you maybe say that I need a moment and we both have to get changed before we go? Holly and Jessie should be waiting at the door. Just tell them to wait there and if you're done sooner go ahead, I'll join later. Tell Holly to order my drink. '' She nods and with a polite bow at the manager she runs off. Kat's eyes abruptly move to the man who claps into his hands before rubbing his palms against each other,

'' That was wonderful. I did not think your first rehearsals would go this well. ''

'' Oh thanks for the faith. ''

'' I did not mean it like that. ''

'' I know, I'm just pulling your leg. I didn't think it would be this easy either. ''

'' Well you did spend your past week with strict lessons after all. I know Madam Giry is a good teacher. She was here already before we came. '' Kat titles her head with a curiouse but polite smile,

'' Why did you become the managers of this thing here? Interested in the music or the dancers? '' Her smile changes into a grin as she sees the slightly awkward blush on his ears as he clears his throat,

'' It… -We had another business before coming here. For Scrap Metal. ''

'' How did you come from junk to Opera? ''

'' Scrap metal. '' He corrects quickly. She laughs,

'' That's basicially the same, sounds prettier but that's all. It's cool, I'm not gonna laugh. Everyone's got some kind of job, right? I was a stripper and you don't look at me like you think I'm the biggest whore either. ''

'' Of course I do not. It is not my place to judge you. ''

'' You did judge that woman pretty soon though. ''

'' That is, in all policy, something else. ''

'' It's not. ''

'' -To answer your question, it was coincidence, really. Firmin and I wanted to change our perspectives for long as we read about the Opera. It was a wink of heaven. '' Kat's small glare changes back into a honest smile,

'' Well way I heard, you do a great job. People here respect you. '' He looks at her surprised,

'' Really? ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' Well, I am glad to hear that our work is appreciated. '' Kat crosses her arms over her chest and pushes her hip out. André watches that but gives no comment, she is not in rehearsal right now after all.

'' How come you never got a real understudy for Carlotta? ''

''…Most new singers were too frightened of the Opera Ghost. He never accepted new singers very easily, especially not if he thought they would not suit the Opera. The only reason Signora Guidicelli stayed is for her… obstinacy. '' Kat laughs loudly,

'' Sweet way to say it. But… you do realize that I'm only doing this for that one night, right? I mean, sure, it's awesome to be a singer and all, I really like it but… I can't do this more often. '' He looks at her confused as he notes the small bitterness in her eyes. Silently he wonders if there is another reason why she does not wish to stay than just a plain desinterest for the job. It is more than obvious after all that she seems to enjoy the work,

'' We are very grateful for your assistance, even though it is only for one night. It is, however, a waste of talent if I may say so. You have a beautiful voice, especially after your training. ''

'' I hope I do… I don't wanna mess this up…'' He watches how the young woman's cheerful expression drops for a moment, revealing the nervousness. For a moment he thinks that he saw a faint tremble on her skin. He titles his head in pity but before he can offer any words of comfort, she regains her smirk,

'' Not that people's ears suddenly start bleeding because of me. '' He laughs,

'' I guarantee you, you will not be this bad. ''

'' Only a little bad then, nice. Instead of a crowd of bleeding people that try to sue me, I'll only have a curtain drop down on me. Well I can cross that off my To-Do list then. ''

'' You are quite witty, Miss Jones. '' Kat leans over to him and smiles,

'' I tell myself every morning and before I go to sleep. '' He glances down at her hand as she gently nudges his shoulder,

'' I better get going. I need to change and meet my friends, they're waiting. Was really nice talking to you. ''

'' The honor was all mine. '' Kat attempts a polite bow, laughs at how bad it was and turns on her heels to quickly run to her dressing room.

As soon as she steps out from behind the blinding where she changed her cloths, she sighs. After asking a woman that passed by to help her out of the corsett she can finally breathe freely again. As much as she kind of likes this dress-up game, she does enjoy her simple pants and the loose shirt with a simple bra. With an almost satisfied purr, Kat stretches her body and sits down in front of her mirror to get that makeup off her face.

'' You did very well my angel. '' She halts slightly in her attempt to reach out for the tissues before grabbing two of them and dipping them in vaseline, a smile coming to her lips,

'' I knew it. You little stalker spied after me again. '' He chuckles,

'' Not for long, I promise. I did not want to take myself the pleasure of being surprised while the performance. I only stayed for your dance. '' Kat laughs,

'' I stepped on his foot and missed two beats. I'm surprised he stayed this polite. ''

'' Unlike his wife, Monsieur Piangi is a professional. ''

'' Is she really that bad? ''

'' I will not deny that her voice has a great potential. But that potential lies in alto, not sporano. ''

'' Isn't she singing both? ''

'' Exactly. ''

'' Right. Did you ever try to _tell_ _her_ _that_? '' As she recieves no answer she hums with a smirk.

'' There we go. '' She sighs with a small chuckle and shakes her head,

'' What's your judgement Master? Am I gonna mess up at the performance with my mistakes? ''

'' I didn't expect rehearsals to go without any flaws. Monsieur Piagi and I do not share many similarities in neither build nor motion. Of course it is more difficult for you to dance with him. '' Kat's lips turn into a smirk,

'' What, you trying to tell me you're my only true partner? '' He chuckles again, his voice sounding a little arrogant,

'' I did teach you after all. ''

'' I get it. '' She wipes the last bits of white out of her face and quickly puts on her own makeup,

'' Look cupcake, I'd really love to chat some more but I've got a date. I'll be on time for our lesson though. ''

'' You will be late, as always. ''

'' Fine, I _try_ to be on time. ''

'' Do not drink too much alcohol Kathrine. I do not wish for you to become ill. '' She gets to her feet and looks at herself in the mirror another time,

'' Just one drink, I promise. See you later. ''

'' Enjoy yourself. ''

The next day goes as the day before. After breakfast she has rehearsals for most of the day. This time she only stepped once on his foot and forgot her text at the last song. Nobody seemed to be really worried that she could make any mistakes while the performance. If only she would be just as confident about herself. Right now they see her progress and keep the fact that she's an amature in mind and think that she will be just great after today's rehearsals and the small bit of trianing tomorrow before the premiere.

After rehearsals she meets up with her class. Mister Williams picked her up from her dressing room and lead her into the dining room. He even put his hands over her eyes before entering the room with her. They got her a cake and champange as a kind of pre-party to wish her luck. Most of the evening she spent with talking to the others of her class. While that she noted something in their eyes. Like they're very excited about something. They didn't want to tell her what it is and she didn't want to worry about something else so she dropped it. After the small 'party' she took a walk with her teacher and he took care that she's not going into any panic attack. He took it on him to make sure she's taking her pills. He keeps them with him to make sure she's not taking too many like she did before she accepted his offer to hold onto them for her. He knows of her anxiety and schizophrenia for 4 years now. She told him after he saw her while she tried to keep down an episode. She was so wrapped up in her panic and the hallucinations that she barely noticed how he quickly got her home. Her mother wasn't there and he decided to stay with her. It took her a few hours before she was calm enough to realize what happened. Of course he demanded an explanation. He was always like that. He's the type of teacher that takes care of his students. He told Kat that he had someone with similar symptomes before in the school he previously worked at. Just that Kat's condition was a lot worse. He contacted her psychiatrist and since then they became pretty close. Friends, in a way. They don't go out to shop or watch a movie but they do meet up for a coffee or a drink once in a while. Or to pick up women, once or twice. In the back of her mind she feels bad for not telling him about her lessons with the Phantom as he asked her. But this is not about her. The secret is about him. She told Holly already, that's bad enough. She can't tell him, even if she wanted too.

When they both get back to the Opera, she's late for her lessons. Again. She hugs her teacher briefly before entering the Opera. The moment she crosses the front door she starts running. There's so much running that past week.

'' Kathrine. ''

'' Sorry I'm late, I was on a walk with my teacher. ''

'' I know. ''

'' Of course you do. ''

'' You do look close. '' His voice is tensed. She sighs,

'' We are, kind of. I'm sorry I'm late. ''

'' It cannot be changed now, can it. '' She almost winces at the way he snaps at her. He was angry before. As she told him he wouldn't care about her he was mad, but now he sounds like he has to contain himself from stepping up to her and hit her. She was late before but he never really was that angry. Maybe it's because the premiere is tomorrow.

'' Let us begin. Tomorrow will be no time for another lesson. '' She nods.

His anger faded slowly over the lesson and at the end he talks to her like he always does. His mood started to change graduatly as they danced. Maybe it was the contact, he seems to enjoy that even though he's shy about it. Silently Kathrine wonders if he ever really touched someone. If he was hugged and kissed before. If he ever snuggled up against someone. He's older than her, that's for sure. After he ran from her she was so wrapped up in her thoughts of having messed it up that she never considered that maybe this condition is not only reason for his shyness but also caused some trauma in his childhood. She did wonder how he ended up here, of course she did. But she never gave it too much thought. Right now though all those questions come up in her. How long is he here already? Was there ever someone who touched him, hugged him? Is that condition a result of abuse or was it some kind of birth defect that caused his parents to drop him off on the street? The thought angers her. He is polite, gentle, nice. Despite his small blackouts he's a perfect gentleman. The thought of him being alone, not by choice but because he's forced to, fills every vein in her with rage.

'' Kathrine…'' She stops on her way to the door and turns, her eyes moving over the roof. They soon left the chapel after their second dance. He said he wanted to show her something. He brought her to the roof. It's beautiful. Of course he stayed behind her. It would have been so easy for her to just turn. But she didn't. Instead she looked at the amazing view in front of her. It's almost like she can see the whole town from up there. His hands were on her shoulders, maybe to make sure she won't turn. She told him that it's calming her, high objects with views like that always do. He promised her no one would ever be harmed here. She believed him.

'' What is it cupcake? ''

'' Do not talk to anyone after the performance before you talked to me. '' Maybe he's on the small roof above her. It could be. She wouldn't try to go look for him.

'' What? Why? ''

'' I wish to be the first to congratulate you. '' Her eyebrow raises, a grin on her lips,

'' Sweet. And a little creepy. But okay. I'm going straight for my room. You better be there on time! ''

'' Of course. '' She nods and leaves the roof with a last smile at the nothingness on it, knowing he will see it. He always does.


	5. I May Be Dreaming Awake

The next day went by too fast. The performance started too fast. It feels like only seconds passed between the moment where she finally found sleep and the moment she had to put on her costume. Her class quickly peeked in to wish her good luck again before they went to their seats. Her teacher gave her a pill extra this morning as she pulled him into a boxroom and made it clear that she's gonna throw up in the middle of stage if he doesn't. He gave her a third one without complaining, he knew she wasn't lying. It was very obvious that she wasn't. They are working well, her body's not shaking so hard that she falls off the chair. But the inner nervousness still makes her nauseaus. She called out for the Phantom but he didn't answer what only strenghtened her panic. Right now she could really use a small word of calm from him.

Luckily she is allowed to wait in her dressing room until she has to step on stage. Madam Giry said she would come and get her. She wanted to stay here so that she could talk to the Phantom but he's not here and she's slowly but surely getting into a full panic attack. In times like this she wishes she could look into the mirror and tell herself it's gonna be fine but she noticed over the years that looking into the mirror is not helping with her anxiety. She tried looking at herself but the schizophrenia sometimes made her forget her own face and the upcoming panic attack quickly grew into a full-blown episode. She will not risk that right now. Her fingers dig painfully into her upper arms as she hugs herself, her chest rising and falling in strong beats, her eyes focused on her shoes,

'' I can do this. It's okay, I can do it. I can do that, I practiced non-stop for this. I'm not gonna mess up. Rehearsals went good, I didn't miss a beat and I didn't step on his foot. It's fine, I'm fine. He's out there to watch me, I have to pull myself together. If I don't I might be hit by a curtain today… I really don't want that. '' She breathes out slowly and shakes her head. In that moment there's a knock on her door that abruptly makes her jump to her feet. Madam Giry comes in,

'' It's time. '' Kat bites her tongue.

The way to the stage feels like the shortest way she's ever taken. She wasn't this nervous while rehearsals, she was rather calm. Collected. Why the hell does this have to be so hard? Maybe because right now her class, her teacher, her friends are sitting in the audience. Maybe it's because the Phantom is in this damned box and expects her to be perfect. Maybe, just maybe though, it's for the bajillion people in the audience. She stops before the stage, waits for her cue to step out. There's a hand on her shoulder, she can hear voices around her but she can't make out what they're saying.

As soon as the last note left her throat and the audience begins to cheer, she drops to her knees in a bow. The dress' skirt is big enugh to allow her to make any random bow. The curtain finally closes before her and she's done. The show is over, she made it. As soon as she's behind the stage Madam Giry passes her up and leads her to her room quickly. Her legs are weak, her heart starts to pound in her chest. The moment she stepped on the stage the nauseous feeling dropped somewhat and the panic faded slightly. It's not the singing that killed her, it's everything before and in between. The time where she has to wait for her next appearance. Thanks to the intense training she can do this on auto-pilot but in between she has to work on her own. It's where her mind has the time to shoot every worst-case-scnenario through her brain. And man, her mind had a lot of those. One included a curtain. She snaps out of her trance as soon as the loud voices around her fade somewhat and she's safely back in her room. Madam Giry turns from the door to her and smiles, her hands gently placing themselves on her shoulders. At once Kat realizes that it's over.

'' You did very well my dear. I knew you could do it. '' Kat's mouth opens to thank the older woman but she stops herself as she remembers her promise. Her mouth closes with a snapping sound, her lips turn into a wide smile as she nods. Madam gives her an understanding look. Of course she knows. That's why she escorted her to her room so quickly. With a nod Madam leaves the room. Outside she can hear other voices asking for her. Of course, the audience is allowed into the whole Opera after a performance. Hopefully no one will barge in here. With a sigh Kat shuffles to the chair in front of her mirror and drops down on it, her body instantly relaxing and her muscles going loose. Considering that she's an amature and almost died on a heart-attack on her way to the stage she did pretty good. The crowd before her went crazy as they tossed flowers at her. Right now though she doesn't care for their applause. Right now she just wants praises from one man and this man did not speak up yet. Kat can't help but grow a little nervous again.

'' Kat? '' She jumps in her chair and her eyes widen as the door opens after a faint knock. She glances to her side and feels her heart sinking in her chest. This shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't be here right now. Not now. The Phantom wasn't here yet. Mister Williams closes the door behind him,

'' That was amazing. I can't deny I'm a little surprised about this. Those lessons with Madam Giry and the other singers really did a number on you. '' He hands her a cream colored rose. Appreciation. As she doesn't accept it right away but rather stares down at him with a little lost expression his eyes narrow in worry,

'' Kat? Are you okay? ''

'' Y-yeah… Just… you know. I was on a stage and there were… a lot of people. That's… y'know. '' She finally takes the rose from him and looks down at it but her eyes move back up as she hears the smirk in his voice,

'' If that's already enough to kill you, how will you react when the others show you the videos they took? '' Her eyes abruptly widen and the bad feeling in the back of her mind disappears,

'' WHAT?! ''

'' Hey it was your idea to film everything, you even suggested it. If I remember it right you even bought two power-banks and 3 new SD-cards for this trip. ''

'' 4 powerbanks. And two cameras. ''

'' There you go. ''

'' It wasn't part of the plan to film _me_! Not like that! ''

'' I made a video too, got a lot of strange looks from the people around me. ''

'' Go fuck yourself. '' He smirks,

'' Later. ''

'' Funny. ''

'' What did you expect? One of you guys, _especially_ you, becomes the lead singer? You should be worried if they _wouldn't_ have filmed you. ''

'' Maybe… But one of you fuckers could at least have asked me! ''

'' Probably. But we knew you would have said no so no one asked. ''

'' That's a serious damage to my right for privacy. '' He shrugs as she pushes him slightly,

'' Your _whole_ _life_ is a serious damage to mine, so keep it down. ''

'' Is there a reason for you to be here or do you just want to annoy the hell out of me? '' He suddenly seems to remember why he's in the room,

'' Right. The others convinced me, with you all being adults, that we should go and celebrate. I bet you know about the pub in town? We go there. Your drinks are on me. And on the others, I know how much you can handle. '' Her eyes lit up and a wide grin comes to her lips,

'' Free booze? Jackpot! Ok get out I'm gonna get changed! '' He looks her over in the red and golden

'' Oh don't bother. ''

'' I _will_ throw my shoe at you. Get out. '' He grins at her and makes his way to the door. Before he's left the room completely Kat's eyes widen,

'' Wait! Actually... there's still someone I gotta talk to. Can you give me, like, half an hour? '' He looks back at her confused,

'' Who do you wanna talk to? ''

'' Eh… someone. '' Suddenly he grins at her,

'' I knew it. You're trying to get something going, right? ''

'' ...What? ''

'' I've seen Madam Giry now countless of times while she should actually have been with you. Holly tells me you got lessons with her, I see her busy with the ballet girls. You're seeing someone else. ''

'' My teacher for the singing. Yeah. Madam taught me the behavior, he taught me singing. ''

'' So it's a he, alright. Having a crush on your teacher Kat? '' She smirks at his risen eyebrow,

'' Jealous? '' He shrugs,

'' A little. '' Both laugh loudly before Kat shakes her head,

'' Okay c'mon, get out Mrs. Robinson. ''

'' Half an hour, then I wanna see your ass at the door or we go without you. See you later Benjamin. '' As soon as the door's closed again and she's once more left behind in silence, she sighs.

'' Phantom? Here yet? '' She waits a few moments but gets no answer. That means he didn't see her talking to her teacher and forgetting about him for a second. With a sigh of release she decides to at least get out of the big dress. For the corsett she will get some help later. She hides behind the shades and shrugs out of the dress, fumbling a little with the cords on the back. She throws the dress over the shade and looks around to find her cloths, only to realize that the maids that helped her dress must have taken it away. She could put the dress back on and get some of her cloths but then there would be the chance for more people to catch up on her. Her eyes move around briefly. The only item she finds close to her is a white gown. With a small growl she slips into it. It really looks beautiful but right now she'd rather have pants. At least she can sit in those without running the risk to give everyone a flash at her knickers. Even though that skirt has a rather large cut what reveals her whole leg while the thin material offers pretty much enough of a glance at her knickers.

_Guess I got no other choice…_

Her hands still fumble with the strings as she comes out from behind the shades. When she ties it, there isn't as much skin revealed. She's dressed decent enough like that to get back to her room. Suddenly the candles flicker before going out entirely. A small, cold shudder runs down her back…

* * *

'' What do you mean Kat wants half an hour? '' Josh asks loudly and the group groans. Most of the young adults hold onto their cameras or still got flowers or chocolate in their hands. Nathan shrugs his shoulders,

'' She said she still has to talk to her teacher. '' Holly and Jessie exchange a glance before slowly separating from the group to get to Kat's dressing room. It's not like they want to spy on them, not this time, they just want to make sure she's fine and in case she isn't they can still step in. After all Kat mentioned to Holly that he is quite stern even though they are pretty intimate with each other by now. And Holly hasn't met him yet, that makes her still nervous about this whole sitation. By now everyone of their class knows who Kat's teacher is. Holly obviously wasn't the only one that was curiouse so right after the time she saw them, Josh followed her too, Fiona right with him. They told Emily and Andre and since then they spied after them every time they had lessons. Holly found out while the break of the performance. She and Jessie heard how they were talking about it and Holly then had no other choice but to tell Jessie too. He was a little pissed that no one informed him sooner but he didn't make a fuss. He understood that Kat had to keep it a secret and that the others found out by accident. The crowd that waited for Kat in front of the door left by now so the corridor is rather quiet. They stop at the door to knock, but before Jessie's hand can touch the door they hear a booming voice from inside. And it sounds pissed.

'' Fuck. 's that him? '' Holly nods, her eyes wide and trained at the door as her throat becomes tight. They faintly hear Kat apologizing but they can't make out every word she's saying. As his voice becomes louder Jessie tries to open the door but finds it locket. Before he can try to break it down, Holly grabs him and quickly pulls him along with her.

'' Where the hell are you going! We gotta get in there! ''

'' We'll get Mister Williams! We didn't tell him for long enough now. '' They both run to the entrance where their teacher looks up the moment he hears them,

'' Mister Williams! You have to come with us! It's about Kat- '' She breaks off as she stops right in front of him. Mister William's face abruptly twists in worry as he grabs her shoulders, his voice firm,

'' Holly what happened? What's wrong with Kat? ''

'' The Phantom, he's with her and he sounds really angry! '' His eyes widen,

'' _What_? ''

'' He's the one that taught her and now he's with her in her room and he's screaming at her. We tried to get in but the door's locked. '' Jessie says, his voice deep and loud. Their teacher only faintly looks at them before he runs to Kat's room. The moment he reaches it he tries to open it but as he, too, finds it locket he slams his fists against the door. The others were right behind him and watch with tense. Holly sees Madam Giry and the two managers coming up behind them to find out what the fuss is about. Before they can ask they hear the Phantom's voice from inside again but this time it's not screaming. He's singing to her. A rich, deep voice that almost sounds like it has its own echo,

'' _I am your Master of music… come to me angel of music…_ ''

* * *

Kat eyes the smoking candles a moment before makes a go at the door-

'' _Insolent boy, this slave of fashion!_ _Basking in your glory!_ _Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor! Sharing in my triumph_! '' She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, so he heard them after all.

_Shit._

'' Look, I'm sorry. I know I promised not to talk to anyone after the performance before I talked to you and I really got here quick, but you weren't here and he came in! What was I supposed to do?! I couldn't just ignore him! ''

'' You have _forgotten_ me! Do you not care for me Kathrine? '' Beside the small part of hurt she can hear in his voice, there's blame on the top of it. Her eyes narrow as she points at the door,

'' How can you say that when you know exactly that you're the one I was singing for there! ''

'' If that is so, how could you _forget_ _me_? '' He empathizes the last words. Kat steps back at the anger in his voice, it kind of makes her shudder,

'' It was… free booze and… -Look, I'm new to this whole emotional-bonding stuff. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got really excited… I told him right away that I still need to talk to you, didn't I? ''

'' Kathrine, you must always do what I say! You promised! ''

'' I know! I said I'm sorry! Geez, calm- '' She stops herself from yelling right back at him. He's overly-dramatic, but right. She forgot him for a second.

'' I'm sorry, I'm not used to this. I promise I will listen to you, Master. '' She breathes out as his voice calms again, going back to its smoothness.

'' You are forgiven. Of course you are… You were absolutely breathtaking, my Angel. Flawless in any way imaginable, despite your previous nervousness. Your voice is a gift to my Opera and I feel honored to be your teacher. '' She smiles, her cheeks getting a slight red shade,

'' Stop it you're making me blush… Honestly though, I'm glad I didn't mess it up. I was really nervous _and_ about to get a heart-attack. After all the work you put into this I didn't want to disappoint you. ''

'' We both worked hard, my dear. That was not only me. Most of it was you. ''

'' I say we got it pretty much 50/50. '' She smiles softly before cocking her head to the side,

'' So... I guess we'll be going to town soon, yes? ''

''…Are you certain you would not rather go with your friends? ''

'' Well, tonight, yeah. But what about tomorrow? I'm here for some more time. ''

'' Kathrine… I am not sure this would be such a good idea…'' She pouts,

'' Why not? ''

'' I know I did promise you and I really hate to have to break my promise… but I do not want to bring any harm to you. ''

'' Why would I be in danger just because we go out? ''

'' It is… complicated. To that comes, I could not simply lead you around while you wear a blindfold. ''

'' Well… you could… I dunno… just show yourself? I-I mean, I know you have some issues with that but- ''

'' Why would you want to see the monster that is hidden away? I have my reason for staying in the shadows, Kathrine, I thought we already argued about that. '' His voice becomes a tad harsher but she shakes her head anyway, trying to keep her own voice calm,

'' We really didn't. We stopped arguing before we ended the discussion. Phantom… Master, I really don't know what could be so bad that you're so afraid to just show yourself. I mean… I heard that you wear a mask that's covering, like, half your face. Is that right? ''

''… It is true. '' He admits after what feels like a long time to her. She takes a step away from the door,

'' And that mask is hiding what you don't want people, or me in that case, to see. Right? ''

'' Yes. '' She puts her hands in her hips and offers a sweet smile,

'' Well if the mask is hiding the thing you don't want me to see, you don't have a reason to hide too, right? You could just… come out. And then we go to town together without me running the risk to run _into_ something. ''

For a long moment there's silence and Kat begins to fear she might have gone too far again. Then, suddenly, his smooth voice begins to sing to her,

'' _Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!_ '' Her eyes widen. Is he… really doing this? She was expecting him to reject her again and that they would fight. Not that she's disappointed, but a certain nervousness still makes her body tingle. Her stomach cramps slightly. But the way he sings to her… His voice is something that always kind of got to her in all the good ways. He sang while their lessons, not that much though. Every now and then.

Kat turns slowly to the mirror, not willing to move too quickly and make him change his mind. A sudden excitement tickles her skin at the thought of seeing the Phantom of the Opera after all. She will see the man that taught her singing and dancing while never touching her any less soft than someone would hold a fragile kitten. The same moment she can see herself in the mirror, a man appears next to her. His eyes are a misty blue with the slightest touch of gray in them and they're staring at her with such depth that, for a moment, Kat's sure he tries to hypnotize her. Her heart beats faster in her chest the longer she stares at him. Her head titles to the side slightly as she takes a step closer,

''…It's you…''

'' _I am your_ _M_ _aster of Music... Come to me_ _a_ _n_ _gel of_ _M_ _usic…_ '' The mirror slides out of the way and reveals a corridor lit with candles. He holds his hand out to her. His hands are covered in the familiar black gloves but she only faintly glaces at them, not willing to move her eyes away from his for a longer time. She knows his hands by heart, they held her many times in the past few days so that she had many opportunities to study them. But she never before saw his eyes and she notices that it's very easy to get lost in them. They seem to stare right into her soul. Her feet slowly carry her closer to him,

'' _I am your_ _M_ _aster of Music... Come to me_ _a_ _ngel of_ _m_ _usic…_ '' She takes his hand slowly. It's almost like her mind is shutting itself off at the hypnotizing sound of his voice. It feels like a rush. Dangerous, tingling and absolutely addictive. The Phantom of the Opera slowly pulls Kat into corridor and her breathing becomes heavier,

'' Phantom…'' Her voice is the faintest whisper. She wants to say something, do something. But her mind goes blank and she finds herself unable to talk or do anything else than look at him. He said there is a condition that forces him to hide away in the darkness but right now Kat can't say that there's anything unattractive on him.

His lips turn into an almost excited, and yet decent, smile as he looks back at her. Did he look at her like that in the past days too?

'' _Sing just one time with me, a strange duet…_ _M_ _y power over you grows stronger yet._ '' His voice is deep, firm, magnetizing. Is there music around them? No there can't be, there's no speakers in this world, no CD's. But she can hear it. That powerful sound of an organ is clearly there. His voice wraps around her like a blanket. Warm and comforting and absolutely enchanting.

'' _And if you turn from me, to glance behind… The Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind…_ '' His eyes are urging her to answer him. She almost stops walking,

''… I can't sing like that… I don't…'' She trails off as he gives her hand a soft squeeze, his lips turning into a reassuring smile. Slowly he lifts her hand to his lips to press a tender kiss to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving her,

'' We will work on this, you will sing with me… We will share the same song. '' The feeling in her stomach doesn't drop. Instead everything around her now seems to vanish as she returns the smile, her cheeks hot as she realizes that she probably looks like a complete idiot,

'' Okay…'' He looks at her another moment before they start walking again. She wants to look around, wonder where he's taking her and question him why he didn't show himself sooner… but she can't bring herself to look away from him. Out of the corners of her eyes she notices how they leave the tunnel over a small pair of stairs before reaching another, bigger staircase, leading them even further down. How deep below ground they actually go she can't tell, but she's not really paying attention to it either. The Phantom's glancing back at her every few seconds and every time that she felt like she could finally peel her eyes off of him to look around, that glance at her only pulls her into his charm again.

Only as her nose smells that familiar scent of water on stone she can bring herself to move her eyes away from him. They must be somewhere deep under the Opera where the river is going below ground. The water's far too clear than to be a sewer system. Her eyes halt on a gondola as they reach the end of the stairs. The Phantom places the torch in a holder on the wall. There's a lantern at the back of the boat and two at the front, they're giving the dark wood a nice shimmer while offering enough light to see what's around them. With a charming smile that makes every part of her body tingle and her heart flutter he helps her into the boat. He uses a pole to gently set the gondola moving. He's only faintly glancing down at her now, too focused on the taks at his hands. That doesn't stop her from taking him in completely though. He's dressed remarkably noble and even with the mask she would easily mistake him for a nobleman, should he approach her on the street. The clothing looks like it was made of only the finest material. The cloak over his shoulder touches the floor faintly but not enough to be in the way or haul over it nastily. Even though he looks so dark, not everything on him really is. His long cloak is lined with white on the inside. The cravat that is neatly tugged into the floral-brown waistcoat has a dark brown color. There's something on this man that fascinates her in more ways than one. His way of moving looks like he's in full control of himself, the perfect gentleman. But she knows better than to think so easy of him. The sudden outbursts he has had in between, the mood swings and the wall he seems to have built around him reminds her again that she should also keep her guard up around him.

She winces as she hears something heavy moving behind her. As she turns to looks at what's before them, her breathe stops and her eyes widen. Her lips part as she forces herself to keep breathing. A gate is rising out of the water, giving free a secret layer. Kat can see candles over candles illuminating a large cave. There are 2 'rooms'. In one of them she can see something what looks like the head of some animal but the candleholders that stand around are blocking her view. The main room she can see holds a gigantic, old organ standing where the floor has a small elevation. Candleholders surround the organ and most of the stone was covered in red velvet cloths. A little away from the organ, Kathrine's eyes spot a corner with all kinds of paintings, drawings and sculptures. It is the most beautiful living area Kathrine has ever seen. When they pass the gate it abruptly lowers again and silently she wonders what kinds of mechanism he could be using for this. But the ability to think is almost instantly taken from her as the gondola stops before the layer and the Phantom gets out of the boat. He pulls the cloak off his body and moves it fluently over his shoulders to put it aside. Suddenly his eyes are on her and she feels magnetized all over again.

'' _I have brought you… To the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music. Music_ …'' He walks away from her to his organ, his hands gliding almost tenderly over the instrument,  
'' _You have come here, for one purpose and one alone… Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing... for my music_ …'' He turns back around to face her, his eyes filled with emotion. It's almost like music is his only friend, his lifeblood. Like he can't survive without it. Like it was the only thing that ever stayed at his side.

'' _My music…_ '' A shiver runs down her back. Was there never anyone who told this man how interesting he is? Kathrine's heart begins to beat faster as he slowly approaches her,

'' _Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . _.'' If there was anything left of her mind, it's now gone. Her chest is rising and falling as her breathing becomes more erratic. Everything in her feels so light, like his voice could sweep her off her feet and take her into a complete different world. His eyes are starring into hers, never breaking their contact. All that time when he wouldn't show himself to her, when he spoke to her through whatever secret passing he used… was he always looking at her like that?

He stops in front of the boat and holds his hand out to her. She almost instantly stands up and blindly places her hand in his, allowing him to help her out of the gondola,

'' _Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour ._ _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender…_ '' Slowly his feet move backwards, his hand holding hers so softly that she fears he might loose her if she doesn't follow right away. Her face turns for a moment to look around one more time but his hand soon comes to her face and gently urges her to look back at him. As if he wants that she stays in her haze.

'' _Turn your face away from the garish light of day._ _Tu_ _rn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light… and listen to the music of the night . ._.'' He raises her hand to his face shortly, his eyes narrowing in an intese look that makes her lips turn into a dreamy smile. Her eyes are lid as he slowly lets go of her hand to quickly take a few steps back,  
'' _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_ '' He opens his arms as if he'd wanted to show her something new, something brilliant. Her mouth opens as she feels that she looses the ability to breathe properly.

'' _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes… let your spirit start to soar!_ '' Kat can't remember when her eyes closed but as his voice changes into a higher note that seems to wrap itself around her, they open again.

''.. _.And you'll live as you've never lived before…_ '' The Phantom closes the gap between them and holds his hand out to her again. There's a faint smile on his lips, his eyes just as hooded as hers. She takes his hand without a second of doubt. It feels like her body is craving to be close to him,

'' _Softly, deftly, music shall_ _caress_ _you…_ _Hear_ _it,_ _feel_ _it,_ _secretly possess_ _you…_ '' His face is so close to hers that she can feel his hot breathe on her lips. Kat's eyes are barely wide enough open to see his face properly but she still notes the passionate shadow on it,

'' _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_ _i_ _n this darkness which you know you cannot fight-_ '' He halts a moment to smile at her. A proud, confident smile that is enough to make her fear for her ability to stand. God, he's seducing her just with his eyes and voice. She can't remember ever feeling something like this before in her life.  
'' _T_ _he darkness of the music of the night…_ '' She wants to go after him and close the gasp as he moves away from her but her legs are so weak that she fears they might give out if she tries to walk. He moves behind the candleholder, the dimmed light illumating his handsome features pleasantly.  
'' _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul_ _t_ _ake you where you long to be!_ '' The shadows seem to dance over his white mask as his mouth opens to release the deep, perfect note. As he rounded the small table he comes back to her, his hands raising to her face but they only faintly brush her jaw before closing around her throat and sliding down to her shoulders. There's a sudden serious expression on his face,  
'' _Only then can you belong to me…_ '' God, as his hands gently place themselves on her hips to pull her close to him she can feel her legs giving out for the faintest moment. Her eyes close on their own as his voice raises softly next to her ear.  
'' _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…_ '' She can feel the heat radiating from his body, soaking through the thin material of her dress. She leans her head back in pleasure, every spot his hand touches turning hot and tingly. Kathrine feels how his hand grabs hers to guide it to his face,  
'' _Touch me, trust me… savour each sensation…_ '' As soon as she feels his warm cheek against her palm she turns in his arms, her forehead faintly brushing his mask, their mouths so close that they're almost touching, her hand still against his cheek. He takes her hand in both of his, his lips ghosting over them so that she can feel his breathe on her skin. She shudders in pleasure  
'' _Let the dream begin_ _,_ _let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write -_ '' He looks at her with such pride that she can't help herself but offer a drowsy smile which only seems to strenghten his confidence,

'' _T_ _he power of the music of the night . . ._ '' Was there ever a time where she felt this aroused by someone who barely even touch her? Did she ever feel like this _while_ someone touched her? No. Nothing she ever experienced before can just slightly compare to what is going on inside of her right now. There's so much unresolved sexual tension but there's more than plain desire of a body. Her heart feels like it's clawing at her, forcing her to stay close to him. One of his hands lets go of hers to cup her cheek gently,

'' _You alone can make my song take flight… Help me make the music of the night…_ '' His voice slowly fades, his breathe on her lips, his eyes staring into hers so deeply she doesn't dare to blink.

… _Where do I sign…_

* * *

Mister Williams could scream at himself for being so ignorant. The Phantom did send a letter to inform everyone that he wishes for Kat to have very intense and uninterrupted lessons. He should have kept an eye on her from that moment on. He taught her, he sings to her, yes. But that's no proof that he won't hurt her. Nathan heard a lot about that man that hides in the shadows and makes others believe he is a phantom. He is a killer and a psychopath. And he has Kat with him in that room. His student might not be stupid and she might even be capable to defend herself should he try to attack... but she's attracted to everything mysterious and this man is nothing else but mysterious. He slams his fist hard against the door, ignoring the aching of his bones,

'' Kat! Open the door! _Kathrine!_ Open- '' He breaks off as the loud, powerful music of an organ suddenly starts to play all around them. Like there are loudspeakers all over the place. But that's not possible. He glances over his shoulder as he hears the two managers gasping,

'' It is his music. '' Madam Giry says under her breathe while looking up. Nathan's eyes narrow as he turns from the door to her slightly,

'' _His_? ''

'' The Phantom. It plays all through the Opera but no one knows how he does it. ''

'' It's a ghost. A curse. '' His hands curl to fists at the frightened expressions of the two managers,

'' He's got Kat in there! ''

'' They will be gone by now. '' Madam Giry suddenly says. His back tenses, worry spreading through his body,

'' The door is closed, they can't get out. ''

'' The Phantom always finds a way. '' His expression drops for a second, his body going loose before regaining the almost painful tense,

'' We have to search the room then! Find a way to get her back from wherever he brought her! '' He eyes the group around him but instead of having anyone looking at him with at least a hint of determation, they just avoid his eye.

'' What? ''

'' We do not wish to interfere in his business. I am deeply sorry Monsieur Williams… but we made that mistake once, we will not repeat it. '' Missouri André remarks dryly but with real sorrow in his voice. The manager did not wish for the young woman to be abducted and if he could he would help. But if the Phantom has her, there is nothing they can do. His body becomes heavy with regret as he watches the teacher in front of him growing a mix of angry and desperate,

'' He could kill her! ''

'' We do understand your worry but we will only anger him if we try to seek him out. It could lead to Miss Jones getting hurt. ''

'' We have to do _something_! ''

'' He expressed his admiration for Miss Jones, I am sure he will cause her no harm. The Phantom would never hurt anyone that is capable of such beautiful music. '' Nathan's eyes move to Madam Giry. The older woman does not even seem to worry about Kat. There's nothing in her eyes that hints on any fear, either. He turns back to the door and prepares to break it down but before he can kick it in, the door opens a gap. His glare drops. Confuse fills his body but he wastes no time to push the door open and enter the room with fast steps. The candles are all blown out which leaves the room in a cold darkness. He looks around almost in panic but Madam Giry was right, he's gone and he took Kat with him. He knocks on every wall, pulls on everything he can find but nothing leads to the conclusion that there would be any other way out of this room. He looks at the window, could he have brought her out through this? Maybe she was unconscious, maybe he was dragging her.

_Maybe she's dead already…_

He could hurt her, rape her, do god knows what to her and it's his fault. He should have kicked that door in while she was still in here. He should have kept an eye on her the moment it became clear that psychopath noticed her. The others might believe that he's a ghost but Nathan knows better. He is only a sick murderer who has fun at leading others along. Suddenly a wave of nausea hits him and he has to sit down on the chair Kat sat in not long ago. How could he let this happen?

'' Mister Williams… are you okay? '' He hears Jesse asking. Kat, Holly and him are always together in school. Or have been. School is over, after this trip they are free to take whatever path they want. Holly and Jesse have each an idea, Kat doesn't have that. She was talking to him a lot of times about that. They spent hours going through possible options. Kat is rebellious and flirting, she likes to overstep her boundaries and isn't afraid to pick a fight with people that are far bigger than her or have authority. She is, however, far from stupid. She wasn't the best in class and a lot of times her laziness got her grades to a level far below her ability, but grades don't define your intellect. And she is quite clever. If you pick a theme she's interested in she can be brilliant. Her drug use is another story though. It's not constant, she's not an addict, but she is using. She's smoking sometimes, taking a couple of uppers on parties and festivals and smokes pot to allow her to sleep if she gets an insomnia or to help with her anxiety. He wasn't very pleased with that at the beginning and checked several times if she's really not an addict. But after she handed him everything she owns and her money to point out that she can't buy herself something new, he started to trust her. After all she told him about this herself. He kept it a secret from her mother, too. Her father is living far away, they don't have a lot of contact but she does visit him a few times the year. He sends cards here and now, they talk over the phone. Kat and Nathan became something like friends over the years. She was in his class for over 7 years. After he came to their school he became their teacher for history. He noticed her from the beginning. Not because she was so beautiful or so smart. It wasn't this typical teacher-falls-in-love-with-student crap. He noticed her for her way of reacting to her surroundings. Interested, sharp and with a huge lack of morals. Her opinions were quite disturbing as they talked about war and politics. They're definitively interesting, but that doesn't change the fact that he worried a little about the way she phrased her opinion. Smart but emotionless. Other teachers said the same about her. That she's open-minded, kind and witty if you're nice to her and a complete psychotic bitch if you try to pick a fight with her. As he saw bruises on her the first time he eyed them suspiciously but didn't say anything. Until he realized that her pupils were blown and she was kind of jumpy. He asked her what was wrong, if someone hurt her. She laughed it off. At first she wouldn't tell him anything but after the bruises got worse and she was obviously taking something he threatened her to call her mother and ask her if she won't talk to him. That did the trick. He will never forget the day this 16 year old told him she's fighting for money against people that are willing to kill her. He remembers how he yelled at her, scolded her and was ready to call her mother. Maybe the police and authorities. Then she told him about her mental problems and that they have some serious depts open. That, after the divorce from her father, her mom fell into a depression, lost her job and started drinking. Kat is loyal, more than is healthy for her. She was willing to put her life into danger to get her mom help. Which she did. She lost the first two fights but started to win then and that brought enough money for a psychiatrist. Her mom found a new job and Kat stopped the fighting for some time. Until her condition became worse and the Anxiety brought up Schizophrenia. Suddenly the bruises were back, not as bad as before but they were there. Her drug use increased slightly, too. She always kept up the charming grin and the witty retorts. He kept an eye on her. He didn't like the fact that she fights but the bruises became less and less until she was barely hurt anymore. And it helped her. Nathan knows he is seriously acting against his obligations but she did accept his help and he didn't want to ruin that. He's taking care of her for years now and the thought that this man could hurt her in any way makes him sick. He has no children, no wife. Kat is almost like a daughter to him. He has to find her, make sure she's alright. He has to do something because if he doesn't and something happens to her he will never forgive himself…

* * *

They stare into each other's eyes for a long time, none of them willing to look away. Kat's eyes are hooded, her tongue slowly licking over her dry lips. His eyes follow the movement with interest and it takes a while before he can tear his glance from her lips to look back into her eyes. Kat plays with the thought to try to close the gap between them. But in the back of her mind she knows that this probably leads to another disaster. He just revealed himself to her, she doesn't want to destroy this moment with her eagerness. But she doesn't want it to get awkward either so she asks the first question that her mind can form,

''…Was that a love declaration…? '' She asks in a whisper, her voice still holding that drowsy edge, every part of her body tingling and aching. His expression doesn't change as he looks down at her and that's all of an answer she needs. Interesting. Normally she would take her distance now but even though her heart is raging in a mix of that pleasant feeling she can't explain and fear, she can't bring herself to move away. Instead her lips turn into a sweet, tender smile and her free hand places over his heart. As much as she doesn't want to, she moves away slightly to look around again. Now that this magnetizing fog lifts off her mind she really begins to think about how much work he must have put into getting everything down here. He must have broken his back while getting that thing down here.

'' It's beautiful here…''

'' I'm glad you appreciate it. '' She can hear the smile in his voice.

'' Why didn't you want to show yourself sooner? As you said condition... I thought about something bigger than just the small part under that mask. '' Like she expected it his relaxed features tense again as he turns his back to her to walk to the organ,

'' I do not wish to discuss this. Please, sit down, sing with me. ''

'' Now? I mean… -Oh god… I'm not even supposed to be here. I was supposed to get free booze and celebrate with my friends. Damn, they're gonna be really worried. '' With the fog completely gone she also realizes what just happened. She followed the Phantom of the Opera down into his layer while people are waiting for her upstairs,

'' Do you wish to go back? '' His voice lost the charming smoothness as he keeps his back to her, his fingers moving over the keys of the organ. Her eyes narrow in sympathy. He brought her down here, put all his trust in her and she talks about her bad consience. Still, there's also a little caution coming up in her. The way he's reacting… that guy's more dangerous than she thought. Kat slowly breathes out as she sits down next to him, her hands placing on his back and shoulder softly,

'' No. I don't want to go back. I just feel bad for dumping them like that. I don't want them to worry for me. ''

'' I will inform them that you are safe. ''

'' Thank you. '' She lays her head onto his shoulder, feels his muscles twitching and his back relaxing under her cheek.

'' Will you sing with me? '' He asks again, this time in a mere murmur. The tense easily left his voice what only makes her caution grow. She looks up at him,

'' Are you trying to get me so into your music that I sing that duo with you? '' He smiles down at her sheepishly and she can't help but laugh,

'' Alright handsome, let's try this. '' Suddenly he looks down at her shocked, his back tensing at once as he freezes completely in his movements. Kat sits up straight,

'' What? What is it…? Did I say something wrong? '' He doesn't answer her so she thinks about what she said again…

'' Wait a second… Is it because I called you handsome? Did you ever look into a mirror in the past 10 years? '' His lips press into a thin line as he almost glares down at her, pain in his eyes,

'' I did. I guarantee you, it is everything but handsome. ''

'' Whatever's under that mask must be really fucking horrible. Cause if it isn't you're a drama queen who needs a new pair of eyes and a really good psychiatrist. You could easily pass as James Bond. '' His eyes narrow in confuse, the slightest shade of red creeping up his neck,

'' Who? ''

'' That's a movie character in my world who basicially goes as the role model of sex-appeal. ''

'' You are… truly extraordinary. '' She winks at him,

'' I do what I can. What do you want to sing now? '' He seems almost grateful for her change of subject and turns back to his organ. She watches how he takes a rather new-looking paper and hands it to her. He starts playing the music while she follows the lyrics silently. The melody is soft, warm, filled with hope. The song is about a monster that was so ugly and frightening that no one else ever tried to look past his appearance. Until an angel found him while he was at his most vulnerable and cast away the darkness in his heart, loved him. Kat can imagine where the idea for this came from.

'' That's beautiful. You wrote this? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' You're really good at this. Do you have more? '' He looks at her surprised, as if he can't believe that she is actually this interested in his work. But she is. In a way, she is interested in everything that involves him.

'' Do you wish to see them? '' Kat nods with a wide smile,

'' I'd love to. ''

'' Please, wait here I will just get them. '' The look of happiness in his eyes as he hurries away is enough to also make her feel happy. Damn, this is confusing. Her heart won't stop roaring in her chest. As soon as he's out of sight she pulls her phone out of her dekoltee and places it on the stone behind the organ so that the camera can capture everything in the cave exept the separated room where she saw a bed. She will switch her phone with the camera as soon as she gets a hold of her bag. Maybe he'll go get it for her if she asks nicely. It's not that she wants to show this around or put it on YouTube. But she wants a reminder of this. She wants a reminder of every second with him. She presses the record button-

'' What is this? '' Kat winces as his voice is suddenly next to her ear, his body leaning over hers. She glances to the side faintly to have his face close to hers. The first time they she touched him he almost jumped out of the window in shock. Not he's so comfortable with being close to her. Like they've known each other for years. She looks at him sielntly for a moment, watches how his eyes move curiously over her phone. The faintest smile comes to her lips and she can't help but feel a little proud.

'' …It's just a small tool from my world. I'll explain that later to you. If that's okay I'd like to leave it here? '' He looks it over again and nods then with a warm smile at her,

'' Of course. ''

'' Thanks. Are all of these yours? '' She questions as she leans back and notices the large staple of papers in his hand. He glances down at it almost shyly and nods before offering the pile to her. She accepts it smiling and both sit down again.

'' Play them. ''

'' Which one? ''

'' We've got some time right? I wanna hear every single one of them. ''

'' You do? '' He beams at her, sending another pleasant flutter through her heart.

'' Yeah. ''

'' I will gladly present you each, mon ange. '' He looks so happy that Kat thinks he might burst from it any moment. And she can't stop herself from grinning right back at him.


End file.
